That Fatal Day
by BIebErS-BeLiEbErS-rULe
Summary: London has decided to take the gang to Beverly Hills on vacation in her private jet. But on the way, a storm strikes and the jet crashes. Will the gang survive? And who will be left in a serious condition?
1. Before It Begins

**Disclaimer : I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody or any of the characters. The only thing I own is the story. **

**A/N : Hey guys! I've changed this story a bit now. Here's the 1st chapter. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 1 – Before it begins**

"C'mon guys! We're going to be late! London and Maddie are waiting for us!" Carey Martin shouted to her 15-year-old twin sons from the living room in their suite at the Tipton hotel.

"We're coming!" Zack Martin shouted from his room he shared with his twin.

Just then, Zack and Cody came out of their room pulling a suitcase each.

"What took you guys so long?" Carey asked.

"Sorry mom. We were looking for our skateboards." Cody said.

"Why would you guys want to bring your skateboards? We are going to be at the beach lying in the sun most of the time." Carey said.

"Maybe we don't want to lie in the sun all day. There's cool stuff out there. Like money and girls." Zack stated.

Cody rolled his eyes. "Is that all you ever think about? There's more important stuff out there than money and girls. What about homework? That's fun."

"Well, it is for _you_. And I'm not a _geek_." Zack retorted with a smile.

Cody rolled his eyes again. "And I'm not _dumb _and_ lazy_."

Zack's smile faded. He gave Cody an evil look.

"At least I don't need a _blankie._"

"At least my relationships with a girl last longer than yours." Cody replied.

"And how many is that? Two? Two is so pathetic. So you must be pathetic." Zack replied.

"Quit it you guys." Carey said.

"Sorry." Zack and Cody said in unison.

"Zack, have you got your inhalers?" Carey asked.

"Yeah, one is in my pocket and Cody has the spare one." Zack said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes mom. Relax. Can we go now?"

"That's what I've been waiting for." Carey said.

Carey, Cody and Zack began wheeling their cases out of their suite. Carey closed the door and the three went over to the elevators. Zack pressed the button and the elevator came a few seconds later. The three got in the elevator and went down to the lobby, to find Maddie and London waiting for them at the candy counter.

"Hey sweet thang." Zack said as he walked over to the candy counter.

Maddie rolled her eyes. "Hey desperate thang."

"What took you guys so long? My limo is running gas you know!" London exclaimed.

"We were looking for our skateboards and I was trying to find my spare inhaler." Zack replied.

Just then Mr. Moseby walked over.

"Hi Mr. Moseby." Zack and Cody replied in unison.

"Are you going then?" Mr. Moseby asked.

"Yes we are." Maddie said.

"Finally." London said impatiently.

"Don't worry Mr. Moseby, we'll be back soon, causing trouble again." Zack joked.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Mr. Moseby ran off screaming.

Everyone gave Zack an evil look.

"What?" Zack asked.

"Well, I think he took that very well." Cody said sarcastically.

"Right, can we go already? Like I said, my limo is running gas and I don't want to stop for more on the way." London said.

"Ok, ok, ok." Everyone else said in unison.

Carey, Zack, Cody, Maddie and London went over to the revolving doors and walked out of the hotel. They went over to London's limo. Esteban was carrying all of London's luggage _as usual_ whereas everyone else was carrying their own.

"Why do you always have to have _so much_ luggage?" Esteban asked.

"I'm rich and I need everything with me." London replied.

"What? Your whole suite?" Esteban asked sarcastically.

"No. Now that wouldn't be smarticle." London said dumbly.

"You mean smart London." Maddie said.

Everyone put their luggage in the boot of the limo and got in. The driver drove the gang off to the airport. Thirty minutes later, they arrived at the airport. You see, London had decided she wanted to go to Beverly Hills to do her favorite thing in the whole world, _shopping_. Well, she had decided she was going to stay there for a few weeks and she thought she would bring Zack, Cody, Carey and Maddie with her. She knew they all needed a vacation so there she was taking everyone to Beverly Hills, _for free_ in her private jet.

Because London was taking them on her private jet, the gang only had to go through security, and not queue up for a long time like everyone else. It was all good for everyone except for London, who had to take all of her jewellery off. She wasn't happy with this but she got over it. After they had got through security, the gang went to London's jet. They began loading their luggage on the jet.

"I can't believe we are going in London's _pink_ private jet again." Zack said quietly to Cody, hoping London wouldn't hear him.

"I know. It was bad enough going the first time in it to Hollywood. I mean it's pink." Cody replied.

"And it has London's head on it. Why do we have to go in a pink jet? And pink is such a girls color." Zack said.

"Hey! Daddy bought me this jet. It's mine so I can have it however I want it. And what is wrong with my head on it? Are you saying that my face isn't beautiful?!" London shouted, hearing everything the twins had just said.

"Sorry." Zack and Cody said in unison.

"Now get in." London said.

Everyone got in the jet and the door closed. Everyone sat down and the pilots put the jet in action and started to take off. Zack and Cody sat together, as did Maddie and London. Carey was sitting not too far away from Zack and Cody on her own.

_**2 hours later . . . . **_

Zack and Cody were listening to What I've Done by Linkin Park on their black video Ipod they shared. Their father, Kurt had given them the Ipod for their 15th birthday. He had come to visit them for their birthday so he figured they could share the Ipod. Carey had got them some new roller blades each and gave them 10 dollars each.

Zack took the headphone out of his ear. "I can't believe no one caught us out last week."

"I know. That was an awesome plan on Mr. Moseby. I mean Mom always catches us. I wonder why she didn't this time. It was so funny when he fell in the pool. Where did you get the idea to empty the rooftop pool and fill it up with glue?" Cody whispered to his brother.

"I've been thinking of that for a few weeks. I still can't believe that Mom hasn't found out yet that it was us. Isn't it obvious we did it? Mom better not hear us _as usual_." Zack whispered back.

What the twins didn't know was that Carey had heard their whole conversation. Carey got out of her seat and walked over to the twins with her arms crossed against her chest. Every time the twins whispered to each other when they didn't want anyone to hear them, they always got caught.

"Zachary Thomas Martin! Cody Alexander Martin! It was you two who caused Mr. Moseby to fall in the pool and get glued together! And you pinky swore it wasn't you!"

Zack and Cody sniggered. "It was just a bit of fun!" Zack exclaimed.

"Yeah. He's fine now." Cody said.

"That's not the point. You shouldn't have done it."

"I think she heard us." Zack said.

"Yah think?" Cody said sarcastically.

"That's it. You two are grounded." Carey said sternly.

"Technically, we can't be grounded. We're in the sky." Zack said sarcastically.

"As soon as we land on the ground, you two are grounded for two weeks!" Carey said.

"But what about our vacation?" Zack moaned.

"You should have thought about that before you decided to fill the pool up with glue." Carey said.

Just then, Zack got a tight pain in his chest. He grabbed onto his chest as he felt it growing tighter, making it harder to breathe, which Cody and Carey noticed.

_Why the hell did Zack have to have Asthma?_

"You ok Zack?" Cody asked concerned.

"Chest… hurts." Zack gasped out, feeling the pain getting worse.

Within a few moments, Zack began gasping for the air he couldn't seem to get to his lungs. He put his hand into the pocket of his favorite orange hoodie in search for his inhaler but found it wasn't there.

"Where's your inhaler Zack?" Carey asked worried.

Zack tried to talk but all what came out was a loud gasp. He shook his head. He didn't know.

Maddie and London came over to find out what was going on.

"Are you ok Zack?" Maddie asked.

Zack shook his head again.

"What's wrong Zack?" London asked.

But Zack didn't respond.

"He can't breathe London." Cody said as he tried to get the spare inhaler out of his backpack.

"Is this like the other day when he was gasping for air?"

"Yeah." Maddie said.

Cody found the inhaler and gave it to Zack. Zack shook the inhaler and took the lid off. He then held it to his mouth and pressed the can down to release the medication. Just after, he tried his best to hold his breath so the medication would get to his lungs. A few seconds later, Zack began coughing but was able to breathe in air at last. The pain in Zack's chest started to reduce.

Cody began rubbing circles on Zack's back.

Zack put the lid back on the inhaler and handed it back to Cody.

"Are you ok honey?" Carey asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine now." Zack said panting slightly.

"Are you sure Zack?" Maddie asked.

"I'm fine."

"Cody, tell me if he has another attack, OK?" Carey said.

"Yes mom." Cody said.

Maddie and London went and sat back down. As did Carey. Carey had completely forgotten about even shouting at the twins.

"Thanks bro." Zack said as he sat back in his seat. The pain in Zack's chest had gone completely now.

"Anytime." Cody said with a smile.

"Where's your other inhaler Zack?" Cody asked.

"I don't know. It was in my pocket when we left the suite. I'm sure it was." Zack said as started thinking about where his inhaler had gone.

"Cody?" Zack asked.

"Yeah Zack?"

"I need you to make me a promise."

"What?" Cody asked.

"I need you to promise me we'll always be there for each other, no matter what. And that we won't ever leave each other's side." Zack said looking at Cody.

"I promise." Cody said, meaning it.

Zack put his head on Cody's shoulder and closed his eyes and drifted asleep. Cody watched Zack for a while before he felt himself growing tired. Within moments, Cody was fast asleep.

But what Zack and Cody didn't know was that the promise was going to be hard to keep. . .

**A/N : Hope you guys enjoyed the 1st chapter. Chapter 2 - The Crash will be up in about a week. Please review! **


	2. The Crash

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. Disney Channel own it. **

**A/N: Hey Guys! I told you chapter 2 would be up in a week and here it is!**

**Chapter 2 – The Crash**

Zack and Cody were woken up suddenly by the pilot talking on the intercom.

"_It appears there is a storm approaching. We are going to find some clear land so we can land the jet._" The pilot said.

"Why does there have to be a storm?" Zack asked.

"I know. Can't the storm wait until we get to Beverly Hills?" Cody said.

Carey went over to Zack and Cody.

"Are you ok boys?" Carey asked.

"We will be when we land." Zack said.

London and Maddie came over to where Zack, Cody and Carey were.

"I can't believe there is a storm heading our way." Maddie said.

"I'll be right back guys. I'm just going to talk to the pilot." London exclaimed as she left the group.

Just then, lightning stroke in the air.

"I think the storm is here." Maddie said.

"I think we noticed." Zack said.

"Guys_, it appears the storm is already here. We are going to try to land this thing. You guys should take your seats and buckle your seatbelts up incase anything happens._" The pilot said again through the intercom.

London came back and rejoined the group.

"I don't need to tell you's what the pilot said now. You just heard it for yourselves." London said as if weren't obvious.

From the outside, another bolt of lightning stroke but this time, hitting one of the engines setting it on fire. This caused the jet to start jerking uncontrollably.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" Everyone screamed.

Carey, London and Maddie sat back down in their seats and did their seatbelts up. Zack and Cody already had theirs done up. Luckily, all of their seats weren't too far from each other. They could all see each other from their seats.

Zack was terrified inside. He was more scared than Cody which just isn't normal. Zack is normally the brave twin and Cody is the more sensitive twin out of the two but this time, it appeared things were the other way round.

"Cody, I'm scared." Zack said quietly to his brother.

"I'm scared as well Zack. We all are. We are going to be fine. I'm sure of it. Even if anything happens, we still have each other. I promised you I won't leave you and I'm not. I'll always be with you." Cody said trying to reassure his brother.

"Thanks little bro." Zack said.

Just then the jet began jerking even harder. Zack was terrified again. He thought he was going to die. He undid his seatbelt, got out of his seat and walked over to the door and began banging on it loudly.

"Let me out!" Zack shouted repeatedly, banging on the door as he began to cry softly.

Cody got out of his seat and went over to Zack. Carey, Maddie and London just watched as Zack continued banging on the door. They couldn't believe he was acting like this. He never acted like this. He only acted like this sometimes and that was in front of Cody only. He never allowed anyone but Cody to see him cry, he just hated it when people saw him crying. But right now, he didn't care. He just wanted to get out of the jet. _Alive_.

Cody grabbed hold of Zack and pulled him away from the door. "It's ok Zack."

"No it's not! We're going to die! People die in plane crashes!" Zack shouted. He got himself out of his brother's hold and began banging on the door again.

Zack was right, people _do _die in a plane crashes.

Once again, Cody grabbed onto his brother by his arms and pulled him away.

"We're not going to die Zack. I know it. You've got to be strong." Cody said trying to comfort Zack even though he didn't know for certain they were going to survive. "Come on Zack. Calm down. For me."

Zack had stopped crying now. He was sobbing softly now. "Thanks Codes."

"It's ok Zack. Come on, we need to sit down." Cody said.

Zack and Cody went back over to their seats. Just after Cody sat down, before Zack had the chance to, the jet jerked even harder than the last time. The jerk was that hard, it sent Zack slamming into the side of the jet, giving him a huge blow to the side of his head. As soon as his head came in contact with the jet, he fell to the floor unconscious, blood flowing freely from his head.

"ZACK!" Cody and Carey shouted at the same time. They got straight out of their seats and hurried to Zack's side. Maddie and London just watched in horror.

"Zack honey?" Carey asked worried.

"Zack? Can you hear me?" Cody asked as he checked if Zack had a pulse. It was weak but it was there. Cody took his sweater vest off and placed it on Zack's head to try to stop the bleeding.

Just then, Zack began to moan softly.

"It's ok Zack." Cody said.

Zack slowly opened his eyes only to find his vision was blurred.

"Cody?" Zack asked weakly.

"I'm right here." Cody said.

Zack's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he slipped unconscious again.

"Zack?" Carey asked. "Wake up honey."

But nothing happened. Zack remained unconscious. Cody looked at his hands and saw they were red, from Zack's blood.

"_Guys, don't panic but one of the engines has been stroke by lightning and is on fire. We are trying our best to emergency land this jet_." The pilot said through the intercom.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Everyone screamed again.

"How the hell are we supposed to stay calm now?!" London shouted.

And then there was silence as the jet crashed into the sea. . . .

The jet began to slowly fill up with water through the hole that had been created.

"We have to get out now!" Carey shouted.

"How?!" Maddie and London shouted.

"Try and open the door!" Cody shouted as he tried to make sure Zack was still breathing.

London, Maddie and Carey tried their hardest to open the door. They pulled as hard as they could but it wouldn't budge.

"Cody, we need your help!" Maddie shouted.

"What about Zack?" Cody asked.

"Just help us for one minute Cody! We'll get Zack out after we open the door! Now help us!" London shouted.

Cody looked at Zack and then looked at Maddie, London and Carey. He got up and went over to the door. He began pulling on the door with the three. After a few minutes, the door gave way and came off. As soon as they got the door off, water began pouring in faster than ever.

"Get Out!" Cody shouted.

Maddie and London started swimming out of the door. London had learnt to swim after having her swimming lessons with Lance. Maddie had even helped her two. It was a good job she could swim now.

The water level had raised a lot. When I say a lot, I mean A LOT. The water just kept pouring in. Zack's body was completely under the water now. His body just lied there, moving underneath the water. . .

"Mom! Go!" Cody shouted.

"I am not leaving you two!" Carey shouted. Suddenly, the water pulled them under the water. Two seconds later, they came back up to the surface.

"Mom! I'll get Zack out!"

"No! We will _all_ get out together!"

"Mom! Just go! I can get Zack out!" Cody shouted.

Carey swam over to Cody and kissed him on the head. She began swimming over to the door.

"Good luck honey!" Carey shouted. She went through the door and began to swim to the surface.

Cody tried to keep his head above the water for as long as he could. He took a deep breath and went under the water for Zack. He swam to the bottom to Zack but ran out of air so he went back to the surface. There wasn't much of the jet that wasn't under the water. Cody got his breath back and held his breath again and went back under.

_**From outside on land . . .**_

Someone had seen the jet crash into the sea so he had called 911. Firefighters, paramedics and professional divers had arrived at the scene. The divers had helped Maddie and London get to shore. They went back under to get Carey. The three were safe.

Now to get the twins out.

_**Back inside the jet . . . **_

Cody swam back to the roof of the jet with Zack but found the jet was completely under the water now. Cody desperately needed some air now. He couldn't hold his breath for any longer. If he could just hold his breath at least until Zack was safe. . .

Cody tried to swim with one arm through the door of the jet pulling Zack with the other arm. They just about got through the door. Cody used all of his remaining strength that he had left in his body and pushed Zack up to the surface before it was too late. Suddenly, Cody let go of his breath by accident and started drowning. He fell unconscious and began to sink deep into the sea. . .

_**Outside the jet . . . **_

Everyone saw a figure coming to the surface. The divers went back into the sea and swam to the figure. They saw that it was Zack. No Cody, just Zack. Carey had told the divers that Zack and Cody were twins and Cody was yet to come to the surface. One of the divers went under the water and saw Cody sinking. The diver grabbed Cody by his waist and pulled him to the surface. The two divers swam back to the shore with the twins.

Carey, Maddie and London were relieved to see both of the twins. But neither of the twins were breathing. . .

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Chapter 3 - At the Hospital will be up in another week. I'm going to try to update this story once every week. Please review because I luv getting them. They make me feel so good! **


	3. At the Hospital

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody or any of the characters. The only things I own is Dr Carter and the nurses.**

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been over a week. I've been busy with homework and I kinda forgot to update yesterday. Anough from me, here's chapter 3. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 3 - At the hospital**

_**3 hours later . . . **_

Carey was being finally being released from the doctors. She would still be being treated if she wouldn't have gone on about how desperate she was to see her sons. She was yet to see them and her heart was pounding in her chest right now. She was so worried about them right now. She felt like screaming for her doctor to come and let her sign the release form and then she could go.

Carey was sitting in her hospital room looking at a magazine while she waited. She didn't have any serious injuries, just cuts and bruises. Just then, her doctor came in with the release form.

"Doctor, what hospital are we in?" Carey asked. She had no idea where they were.

"You're in St. Mary's Medical Center. In San Francisco." The doctor replied. "Mrs. Martin, just sign the form and then you are free to go." The doctor said as he handed Carey the form and a pen.

"Finally, I do want to see my children you know." Carey said frustrated. She signed her name and gave the form and pen back to the doctor.

"You are free to go." The doctor said.

"Thank you for your help doctor." Carey said as she got up off the bed and left the hospital room. Now she just had to find out how Zack and Cody were doing. She walked down the hall to reception. When she got there, she saw the receptionist was on the phone so she decided to wait.

When the woman was finished talking on the phone, she looked up to Carey. "How can I help you?"

"Would it be possible if a doctor came down and told me how my sons are doing?" Carey asked.

"Of course. I'll get their doctor to come down right away. What are your sons names?" The receptionist asked.

"Zack and Cody Martin." Carey said.

Carey waited while the woman searched her computer for their names.

"Zack might be down as Zachary." Carey pointed out.

"Ah yes, Zachary and Cody Martin."

"Thank you." Carey said.

"If you just sit down over there, their doctor will be down shortly." The woman said as she pointed to the seats.

Carey sat down in one of the chairs and waited. Ten minutes later, Carey saw a female doctor walking down the hall towards her. Carey stood up and greeted the doctor.

"Hi. I'm Doctor Carter. I'm looking after both of your sons." The doctor said as she shook hands with Carey.

"I'm Carey Martin. Nice to meet you. How are my sons doing?"

The doctor sat down with Carey and Dr. Carter began telling her about their condition.

"Cody's injuries aren't too serious. When he came in, he wasn't breathing so we put a tube down his throat to breathe for him. When he wakes up, we will take the tube out and put him on some oxygen for a while. Now he has a broken rib which could cause some trouble with his breathing which is the reason for the oxygen. He also has a sprained wrist so there is bandage on it. His wrist should be ok within two or three weeks but his rib should heal within about six weeks. When he recovers which should be in a few days, I will release him."

"What about Zack? I mean when he banged his head in the jet, he fell straight to the floor. That can't be good." Carey said.

"Zack's condition is quite critical right now. At the moment, he's in the Intensive Care Unit so he can be monitored closely. As you know, he wasn't breathing either so he is on a ventilator as well as Cody. His brain had been deprived from oxygen for quite a while so it's possible he might have some slight brain damage. We won't know for certain until he wakes up. The head injury he received has caused his brain to swell a bit. Now due to the head injury, he slipped into a slight coma but it isn't too serious right now." Carey nodded as she took it in slowly. "Now when he came in, his right lung had collapsed but we managed to fix that with the ventilator. By any chance but does Zack have Asthma?"

"Yeah his Asthma can get bad sometimes." Carey said. "Could it have anything to do with the collapsed lung he had? Because he had an Asthma attack about twenty minutes before the jet crashed."

"Yes it does. That is most likely the reason for the collapsed lung. As I was saying, we managed to fix the collapsed lung. When he wakes up from the coma, he will be put on an oxygen mask for a few days. Now besides that, he has a broken leg so there is a cast on it. And he has a few bruises."

"I can't believe Zack is this bad. When can I see him?" Carey asked.

"I'll take you to see him now if you want." Dr Carter and Carey stood up. Carey followed the doctor down the hall to the elevator. They went two floors up. When they got there, Dr Carter lead Carey down to the end of the hallway to the last room on the right.

"I'll leave you with him now." Dr Carter said and left Carey on her own.

Carey sighed and slowly opened the door and walked in. She closed the door behind her and pulled a chair over next to Zack's bed and sat down.

She looked at Zack and saw just how terrible he looked. She had a feeling he would look bad but not _this bad_. There was a thick white bandage wrapped around his head which had a blood stain on the side from his head injury. There was a thin tube above his top lip going across his face. Leading from the tube, there were two extensions that went into his nose giving him extra oxygen. There was the tube down his throat with gauze holding it in place which was connected to the ventilator. There was an IV drip in his left hand giving him that precious pain medication he needed. And there was the thick white cast around his right leg which was currently in a metal brace. And besides that, there were some bruises on his face and arms.

Carey took Zack's right hand and placed it in hers. She held onto it tightly and began talking to him. "Oh Zack, I don't know if you can hear me or not but I'm sorry this had to happen to you. You don't deserve this. I just wish you could wake up so I can hear that you're definitely ok. I'm so worried about you right now, and Cody. Cody saved your life honey. He stayed behind to pull you out. I tried to stay and help him get you out but he kept saying he could get you out. And that's exactly what he did. He said he would be there for you and he meant it when he said he promised. I know I shouldn't have listened to you and Cody promising each other but I couldn't help it. Cody loves you Zack as do I. Maddie and London even told me the other day that they love you and Cody like you were their little brothers."

There was no response which Carey expected anyway but she knew Zack was still there with her.

Just then a nurse entered the room. "Excuse me but your other son has just woken up."

"Thank you." Carey turned around to face the nurse. "Can I see him?"

"Of course. I'll take you to him now if you like." The nurse said.

Carey nodded. She got up from her seat and kissed Zack's forehead which was covered in the bandage. "I'll see you later Zack. I'm just going to see Cody. I will be back soon honey."

Carey followed the nurse to Cody's room. They had to go in the elevator down a few floors but Carey didn't care.

When they were near Cody's room, the nurse asked, "I believe Doctor Carter told you about your son's condition?"

"Yes she did." Carey said.

They had now reached Cody's room. The nurse opened the door and walked in with Carey behind her.

Carey noticed Cody was still awake. Cody looked up when the door opened and saw Carey and a nurse standing there.

"Mom!" Cody exclaimed weakly. He had just been taken off the ventilator so his voice was a little raspy.

"Cody, I'm so glad you're awake." Carey said as she rushed over to Cody and hugged him but Cody gasped in pain.

"Oh sorry honey. I forgot about your broken rib." Carey said as she released Cody. She sat down in the chair that was there.

"It's ok mom. It's just painful every time I breathe, it's not going to kill me." Cody said as the nurse changed his IV.

When the nurse was done, she turned the oxygen tank on and put an oxygen mask on Cody's face.

"Try not to talk and leave that mask on. It will help you breathe easier and it will help reduce the pain from your rib."

Cody nodded. As the nurse was satisfied, she left to go and see other patients.

"How are you feeling?" Carey asked.

"Ok I guess. It's just my rib." Cody said.

"Are you sure honey?"

"Yeah mom. How's Zack?"

"He's not doing too well right now. Cody, he's in a coma." Carey said sadly.

"Is he ok?" Cody asked concerned, eyes wide.

"The doctor said it's possible he could have brain damage but they won't know until he wakes up." Carey said.

Cody just stared at Carey. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe Zack could have brain damage.

"Cody, you saved Zack's life you know. If you hadn't of stayed behind to get him out, he would have died. The paramedics said you got him out just in time." Carey said.

"He would have done the same for me." Cody said growing tired.

"You should get some sleep honey. You need your strength back."

"I'm ok." Cody said then yawned.

"It sure looks like you are tired." Carey said.

"Ok." Cody said. He closed his eyes and fell asleep instantly.

_**In London's room. . .**_

London was sitting up in bed bored when she heard the door open slowly. London looked up to see . . .

"Hi Maddie!" London exclaimed happily.

"Hey London."

London noticed that Maddie wasn't wearing a hospital gown.

"What are you doing here Maddie?"

"I've just been released so I thought I should come and see how you are doing." Maddie replied as she sat down next to London's bed.

"I'm so glad you are here Maddie. I was so bored in here. There is nothing to do other than lying here."

"I was doing the same thing as you." Maddie said.

"How are Zack and Cody doing?" London asked. She didn't know a thing about the twins' condition.

"I don't know. I haven't seen them yet. The doctors wouldn't tell me anything." Maddie said sadly.

"Oh. I really want to go and see them but I'm not allowed yet." London said.

Just then Mr. Tipton walked in with a coffee.

"Hi daddy." London said.

"Hi princess. I said I wouldn't take long." Mr. Tipton said as he sat opposite from Maddie.

"And you must be Madeline Fitzpatrick. I've heard a lot about you from London."

"I am but everyone calls me Maddie." Maddie said.

"You do a great job running the candy counter." Mr. Tipton said.

"Thank you. I love working at the Tipton." Maddie said.

"I'm glad you do. I've heard so much about you from London."

"Oh? Good things I hope." Maddie said as she looked at London.

"Of course." Mr. Tipton said.

"London, I'm gonna go and see how Zack and Cody are doing. I'll come back later." Maddie said as she got up from her seat.

"Ok, make sure you tell me how they're doing." London said.

"It was nice meeting you Maddie." Mr. Tipton said.

"And you." Maddie said. She waved to London and then left.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Chapter 4 - It continues will be up soon. It might be about 2 weeks until I update coz I'm just finishing Chapter 5 up so you'll have to just wait for a while. Sorry guys! Please review. The more reviews I get, i will update before 2 weeks!**


	4. It Continues

**Disclaimer : I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody like I have already mentioned. Disney owns it. The only things I own are the nurses, Dr. Carter, Dr. James and the story plot. **

**A/N : Thanks everyone for all the reviews. I love getting them. Theymake me want to keep writing this story. Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been that busy writing my other stories, I forgot to update this. Here is chapter 4. Enjoy it and please review!**

**Chapter 4 – It continues**

Hours went by and before they knew it, it was the next morning. The storm had ended late last night and now the sun was shining brightly. London was finally released last night so she had spent most of the night with Maddie in the waiting room. London hadn't seen Zack or Cody yet and she was scared for them. Maddie had a small chance to see them a few hours after she had been released but when she find out about Zack's condition, her heart had dropped.

Carey was sitting with Cody in his hospital room again and was watching Cody sleeping. Carey had spent most of the night with Zack and then had fallen asleep in the waiting room near Zack's room.

Cody slowly opened his eyes and looked around and remembered about the whole accident that had happened just the day before.

"Good morning honey, how are you feeling?" Carey asked.

"I could be better. My chest still hurts." Cody said.

"It will do. It should get better within a few weeks. You're getting taken off that mask in a while." Carey said.

"I know. When can I see Zack?" Cody asked as he pulled his mask off.

"Not yet. You need to recover more."

"I don't care. I want to see him. I need to see him. Please let me go and see Zack." Cody pleaded.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Cody. You're not strong enough to go and see him." Carey said.

"Please mom. I will go in a wheelchair if I have to." Cody begged.

"Ok. I will ask the doctor." Carey said.

"Thanks mom." Cody said. He put his mask back on.

"I will be right back. I'm just going to ask the doctor if you can see Zack." Carey said as she got up from her seat.

"Ok." Cody said.

Just then, Cody shot up in bed and gasped in pain, holding his side.

"Are you ok Cody?" Carey asked concerned.

"It. . . hurts." Cody moaned painfully.

"What hurts? Is it your chest?" Carey asked.

Cody nodded. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the pain in his chest get unbearable. He began gasping for the oxygen he couldn't seem to get. . .

"Can't. . . .breathe." He gasped out.

Seeing the pain Cody was in, Carey reached over and pressed the nurse's button. Just then two nurses rushed in to answer the call.

One of the nurses saw that Cody couldn't breathe so went to get Dr. Carter.

Cody tried his best to breathe deeply but couldn't.

"Take deep breaths." The other nurse ordered.

Cody tried but every time he tried to take deep breaths, they came out in loud raged breaths.

Carey had held onto Cody's hand and was comforting him the best she could. "It's ok. Just try to breathe honey."

Cody shook his head. He couldn't handle the pain any longer. His eyes rolled back and he fell back onto the bed unconscious.

Just then the nurse and Dr. Carter rushed in.

Dr. Carter rushed over to Cody's bed and listened to Cody's chest.

"He isn't breathing!" Dr. Carter shouted. "Bag him!"

One of the nurses took the oxygen mask off Cody's face and got to work. The other nurse ushered Carey out of the room.

"You have to let me be with him!" Carey shouted.

"He is in good hands with Dr. Carter." The nurse said as she disappeared back into the room.

Just then Maddie and London came running up.

"How's Cody doing?" London asked unaware of what was going on inside the room.

"He stopped breathing. They're working on him now." Carey said.

"I'm sure he'll be ok Carey." Maddie said.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Dr. Carter and the two nurses rushed out wheeling Cody out of the room. They began moving him swiftly down the hall. Carey, Maddie and London rushed after them.

"What's going on?" Carey asked shocked.

"Cody needs surgery urgently. He needs work doing on his lung. It appears his broken rib has caused his lung to puncture. We need to operate." Dr. Carter answered.

They abruptly stopped in front of the elevators and waited for them to open. A few seconds later, the doors opened and Dr. Carter and the nurses moved Cody inside. The doors closed and left Carey, Maddie and London standing there.

They decided to go and sit down in one of the waiting rooms near Cody's room.

"What happened?" Maddie asked as they sat down.

Tears began to fall from Carey's eyes.

"I don't know. He was fine except for his chest h-hurting slightly and then it got w-worse. So bad, he c-couldn't b-breathe and then he st-stopped br-breathing." Carey stuttered.

"The doctors won't let Cody die." Maddie said as she rubbed Carey's back.

"I can't handle all of this. Zack's in a coma and could have brain damage. And now Cody has been rushed into surgery for a punctured lung. How I am supposed to pay for all this?" Carey cried.

"Carey, I want to help." London said.

Carey looked up. "You are. Just being here is enough."

"I don't mean that. I want to pay for Zack and Cody's hospital bills."

"I can't accept that London." Carey said.

"Yes you can. I want to help you as much as I can."

"But London, it will cost you a fortune."

"Carey, I _have_ a fortune. This will cost nothing to me." London argued.

"Thank you London." Carey said.

"We care about you and Zack and Cody. You are family to us." Maddie said.

"You are both part of the family." Carey said smiling slightly.

_**3 hours later. . . **_

Carey, Maddie and London were still sitting in the waiting area for news of Cody. They looked up and saw Dr. Carter, another doctor and the same nurses as before were wheeling Cody down the hall towards his room so the three decided to stand up.

"Just move him into his room. Me and Dr. James will be there in a few moments, we'll check him when you are done." Dr. Carter said as she stopped wheeling Cody's bed. The nurses continued wheeling him down the hall.

Dr. Carter and the other doctor walked over to the three and began talking to them about Cody's condition.

"I'm Doctor James. Me and Doctor Carter operated on Cody." The other doctor said as he shook Carey's hand.

"I'm Carey Martin." Carey said. "How's Cody doing?"

"We were able to repair Cody's punctured lung. Near the end of the surgery, we nearly lost him but we managed to stabilize him." Dr. Carter said.

"Thank you doctors." Carey said relieved.

Maddie and London breathed out a sign of relief.

"Cody is still under the anesthesia so he should wake up within a few hours." Dr. James added.

"Can we see him?" Maddie asked.

"Yes of course. We will just need you to wait outside while we examine him. It shouldn't take long. Just come down when you are ready." Dr. Carter said.

Carey, Maddie and London followed the doctors to Cody's room and waited outside.

About five minutes later, the two doctors came out. "You can see him now." Dr. James said.

"Thank you again doctors." Carey said.

"Our pleasure. Mrs. Martin, I'm just going to check on Zack. If his condition worsens, I will get a nurse to tell you." Dr. Carter said.

Carey nodded.

The two doctors began walking down the hall, leaving the three alone.

Carey sighed and slowly opened the door to Cody's room and the three walked in. The three went and grabbed a few chairs from the corner of the room and pulled them over to Cody's bed and sat down. London and Maddie sat on the opposite side of the bed to Carey.

Carey noticed that Cody was back on the ventilator so there was the tube down his throat again.

"Hi honey. Maddie and London are here with me." Carey said as she held Cody' limp hand.

"Hi Cody. We're so happy you're ok." London said.

"Hey Cody." Maddie said, not knowing what else to say.

"I hope you wake up soon honey. If not for us, do it for Zack. He would want to know you were there for him." Carey said.

Cody didn't respond in anyway. This disappointed London because this was the first time she had seen him since the crash and she was hoping to see him awake.

Carey, Maddie and London just sat there in silence watching Cody sleep and waited for him to wake up.

**A/N : I hope you all enjoyed it. I have finished chapter 5 but it won't be up fora while. I'll write most of chapter 6 and then I'll update. I'm going to try and write this sotry whenever I can. Please review. I love getting reviews like I've already said. They make me so happy inside. **


	5. Cody's Awakening and Bad News

**Disclaimer : I have already said that I don't own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.**

**A/N : Hey guys! Sorry I took I so long to update. I know I said I would try to update more but I've been busy. I've been doing homework to catch up. I was going to update last week but something went wrong. I had already uploaded this chapter into the documents thing and I forgot that I changed it after I uploaded it. Before I realized, I had already deleted it off my computer. But it's all sorted now. Here's Chapter 5! **

**Chapter 5 - Cody's Awakening and Bad News **

Two days had gone by since Cody's surgery and he was yet to wake up. Everyone was starting to get worried. He had been expected to wake up a few hours after the surgery. The good thing was that he had started breathing on his own so he had been taken off the ventilator earlier that morning and was put back on the oxygen mask. When Carey came to see him, she had thought he had woke up because he was off the ventilator but Dr. Carter came and told her that he had only started breathing on his own. Her heart had dropped instantly.

Carey had decided that she'd better ring Kurt to tell him what had happened. As soon as he knew about Zack and Cody, he had dropped his tour he was on and had got straight on a plane. Now he was with her, watching over Zack and Cody. Carey had also rung the Tipton and Maddie's parents. Her parents insisted they came but Carey told them she was ok. They didn't believe her so they talked to Maddie. When she told them she was alright after fifteen minutes, they relaxed and decided to stay in Boston.

Carey and Kurt were sitting in Zack's room watching him sleep. They were really worried about Zack, Cody too. Zack was still in a coma. He would squeeze their hand if they squeezed first. They were still happy he could do that. Dr. Carter had told them that Zack could slip deeper into the coma at anytime. They would hate to lose him. It would kill them if they lost both sons.

"So Zack, your mother told me what you and Cody did to Mr. Moseby. But when you wake up, you aren't being punished until you recover fully." Kurt said, looking at his son.

"Yes Zack. I did forget about what you and Cody did but then I remembered this morning." Carey said.

But what neither of them knew was that it would be at least two months before Zack woke up. . .

"Carey, I'll be right back, I'm just getting a coffee. Do you want anything?" Kurt asked.

Carey shook her head. "No thanks."

Kurt got up from his seat. "I won't be long." He said and then left.

"Zack, I love you so much honey." Carey said sadly.

Just then a nurse entered the room.

Carey turned around to face the nurse.

"I just need to check Zack over." The nurse said.

The nurse walked over to the end of Zack's bed and picked his chart up off the footrest. She walked over to Zack's monitor and began writing his vitals down onto his chart. When she was done, she took his blood pressure. She then listened to his chest. She then changed Zack's IV. Finally, she changed the bandage on his head, being careful not to disturb the ventilator and the tube that was down his throat. The sight of Zack's head underneath the bandage made Carey cringe at the sight of the horrible gash but she was starting to get used to it.

The nurse left, without saying a word.

A few minutes later, Kurt returned with a coffee and sat back down in his seat next to Carey.

"Did you hear anything from Cody?" Kurt asked.

Carey shook her head without looking away from Zack. "The nurse was just here to check him."

"Any change?" Kurt asked.

Carey shook her head again.

"I wish they would both wake up. I hate seeing them like this." Kurt said annoyed.

"I do as well Kurt." Carey said, finally looking at her ex-husband. "Thanks for being here."

"Zack and Cody are more important than a stupid tour. You, Zack and Cody mean the world to me. I would rather lose my job and be homeless than lose you guys." Kurt said. "If there is ever anything important to you and the boys or something bad happens, I'll always be there right with you."

Carey smiled at Kurt and then returned her attention back to Zack.

_**With Maddie and London. . .**_

Maddie and London had decided to stay at a hotel near the hospital. They needed some _real _sleep in a _comfy room. _They were getting ready to go back to the hospital when Maddie's cell phone began ringing.

Maddie opened her phone up and held it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Maddie, its Carey."

"Oh, hey Carey." Maddie replied. "How's Zack and Cody?"

"There's no change with Zack I'm afraid." Carey said.

Maddie sighed. "What about Cody?"

"He's no longer on the ventilator. They put him back on the mask." Carey said.

"That's great Carey."

"But he still hasn't woken up." Carey said, sadly.

"He will do soon." Maddie said reassuringly.

"I've got to go now. I told Kurt I wouldn't be long."

"Ok Carey. Me and London will be on our way there as soon as London is ready. Bye Carey." Maddie said.

"Bye Maddie." Carey said and hung up. Maddie closed her phone and put it back in her pocket. "Come on London. I want to get to the hospital!"

"Coming!" London exclaimed. A minute later, London came out of the bathroom looking great as always. London had bought her and Maddie a few outfits so they didn't have to wear the same thing for a while.

"Who was that?" London asked.

"It was Carey. She just wanted to tell us that Cody's breathing now but he still hasn't woke up." Maddie said sadly.

London sighed, she had been wanting to see awake again. _I guess I'll have to wait to see him wake up. _London thought.

"I think we should go to the hospital now. Carey and Kurt must be finding it hard with Zack and Cody." Maddie said.

London nodded. _I hope Cody wakes up soon. I need to tell him something. _She thought silently.

Maddie and London put their newly bought coats on that London had bought for her and Maddie and closed the door to the suite behind them.

_**Back at the hospital . . . **_

Carey and Kurt were still watching Zack in silence when Dr. Carter entered the room. They tore their attention away from the unconscious boy and looked at the doctor.

"Mr. and Mrs. Martin, I need to have a word with you about Zack's condition." Dr. Carter said with a worried look on her face.

"Sure." Kurt said. He and Carey got up from their seats and followed the doctor outside and closed the door behind them. Dr. Carter led them over to a few chairs and sat them down and began to tell them the news she had.

"I've got bad news for you Mr. and Mrs. Martin. When Zack banged his head, it caused his brain to swell slightly which you already know." Carey and Kurt nodded. "Well, it appears that the damage is more serious than we first thought. When we took him down this morning for a CT scan, we saw that his brain has swollen more. I'm sorry to say this but Zack needs to have surgery as soon as possible other wise he could die. I'm very sorry."

Carey burst into tears as soon as the doctor had finished. Kurt wrapped his arms around Carey and embraced her into a hug.

"I can't believe this is happening Kurt." Carey cried.

"Me neither but everything will work out." Kurt said.

"How do you know that? Cody still hasn't woke up and Zack could die without the surgery." Carey said upset.

Kurt looked at his ex-wife and then looked up to the doctor. "How soon do you have to operate?"

"Like I said, the sooner we do it, the more chance Zack has of surviving. I could get a neurosurgeon down here and the surgery could be performed tonight." Dr. Carter said.

Carey looked up and looked at Dr. Carter. "Do it. If it could save Zack's life, do it tonight."

Kurt smiled at Carey.

"I'll get Dr. Lewis to come and speak to you as soon as she can. She is the best neurosurgeon in this hospital." Dr. Carter said. She began walking down the hall leaving Kurt and Carey on their own together.

"Carey, will you be alright on your own?" Kurt asked suddenly.

"I won't be on my own. I'll be with Zack. Why?" Carey asked.

"I just wanted to go and see how Cody's doing. I'll tell him about Zack if he wakes up." Kurt said.

"Ok. If he wakes up, tell me ok?" Carey asked as she got up from her seat.

"Of course." Kurt replied. He stood up as well and began walking down the hall towards the elevator. Carey walked the opposite way back to Zack's room.

_**At the entrance to the hospital . . .**_

Maddie and London walked into the hospital and walked over to the elevators. Maddie pressed the button and waited for the elevator to come. A few seconds later, the doors opened. Maddie and London walked inside and waited for them to go up to Zack's floor. They arrived at the floor and the doors opened once again. The two walked out and began walking down the hall towards Zack's room.

When they got to Zack's room, London opened the door and the two walked in. They noticed Carey was sitting there on her own watching Zack.

Carey turned around and looked at Maddie and London. "Hi girls."

"Hey Carey. How's Zack doing?" Maddie asked.

"He's got worse. He needs to have surgery on his brain. His brain has swollen up more. The doctor said that he could die without it." Carey said sadly.

"I'm so sorry Carey." London said.

"It's ok London. They are going to operate tonight if they can get the surgeon down here."

Maddie pulled another chair over from the corner whilst London sat in the seat next to Carey. Maddie sat down opposite from London and Carey.

_**In Cody's room. . . **_

Kurt had just got to Cody's room and was now watching his son quietly. The only sound that came was heard in the room was the sound of the monitor next to Cody's bed beeping at a steady rate.

"Hey Codester. It's just me here. Your mom, Maddie and London are with Zack. You need to wake up soon. Zack's going to need your support. He's going into surgery tonight and he'll need to know you're ok to pull through."

Just as Kurt said those words, Cody's eyes began to flutter.

"Cody? Can you hear me?" Kurt asked hopefully.

Cody's eyes continued to flutter. A few seconds later, Cody's eyes opened.

Cody stared at the ceiling, trying to allow his vision to focus. After his vision was back to normal, he slowly turned his head to the right and saw his dad sitting there.

"Dad?" Cody asked weakly.

"It's me son." Kurt said.

"When did you get here?"

"Yesterday morning. Your mom called me so I got straight on a plane here." Kurt said.

"What happened?" Cody asked as he held onto his side weakly.

"You were rushed into surgery. Your lung punctured."

"That explains why it hurts when I breathe." Cody said. He let go of his chest and brought his hand up and pulled his mask off.

"Why is Zack having surgery?"

Kurt looked away from his son.

"Dad?"

Kurt looked back at Cody and sighed. "His brain has swollen more. They need to reduce it other wise he could die."

"He could d-die?"

Kurt looked down at the ground. "I'm so sorry Cody."

Cody looked like he was going to cry.

"Their operating tonight." Kurt said.

Tears began to fall from Cody's eyes. Kurt got up from his seat and hugged his son gently, making sure he didn't hurt Cody.

Kurt released his son and helped Cody sit up in bed. Cody put his mask back on his face.

"But he'll make it." Kurt said, trying to reassure his son even though he wasn't sure.

"I want to see him." Cody said suddenly.

"You're too weak Cody." Kurt said.

"I don't care. I need to see him." Cody said as he tried to get out of his bed.

"You need to rest." Kurt said as he stopped Cody.

"But dad, I haven't seen him since the crash. I need to see him. I _have_ to see him. Don't stop me." Cody argued. He pulled his mask off and threw the covers off him. "I'm going to see him and you can't stop me."

Cody got out of the bed weakly and pushed Kurt out of his way. Just then, Cody's legs gave out and he fell to the floor.

Kurt rushed over to his son. "You need rest." He pulled Cody up onto his feet and helped him back into bed.

"Dad."

"No Cody." Kurt argued.

"Dad. You can't stop me from seeing Zack. He's my twin. He needs me." Cody said as he tried to get out of bed again.

"I know but you are too weak."

"Please Dad. I'll go in a wheelchair if I have to. I need to see him."

"No. You can see him when you recover." Kurt said. He felt bad that he wasn't going to let him see Zack but he didn't want anything to happen to Cody. He knew he was being harsh but he wasn't going to change his mind.

"I HATE YOU DAD!" Cody shouted. He put his mask back on turned his head away from his dad.

"Cody." Kurt said hurt by Cody's words.

Cody ignored his dad. He just lay there in bed crying. Kurt stood up and left the room without another word. The door closed behind him.

Cody turned his head back and looked at the door as it closed and sighed. He hadn't meant to shout that he hated him. He was mad at him but he didn't want to say he hated him.

**A/N : I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review! I promise that Chapter 6 will be up in a few weeks. I've wrote it but I might need to change it a bit and then I'll write some more of chapter 7. I hope you all keep reading this because it makes me feel so good! Thanks guys!**


	6. Zack's Surgery

**A/N : Hey guys. I noticed I only got a few reviews for the last chapter but oh well! I said I would update within a few weeks. I know I said to people that it would be sooner but I've had a lot of things on my mind and I've been working on my other stories and i dont know when i will decide to post them. **

**I don't really like this story that much anymore which is another reason for the lack of updates. I'm going to try and persuade myself to finish chapter 7 and move onto chapter 8 otherwise it will never get done. Here's chapter 6! **

**Chapter 6 – Zack's surgery**

A few hours had gone by and it was nearly time for Zack's surgery. Kurt had gone back to be with Carey and Zack. He told Carey that Cody had woke up so Carey had gone to see him. Maddie and London had gone down to Cody's room to give him some company. Cody was still awake and was upset that he couldn't see Zack.

"Cody, he will be ok." Maddie said trying to reassure Cody.

"But how do you know? He could die." Cody said.

"He won't. He's strong Cody. He will fight. If not for us, he will for you." London said. She didn't care about being rich right now. She just cared that Zack and Cody would be ok.

"I know he will." Cody said and then sighed. "But he could die during the surgery. And I might not ever get to say bye to him."

"Cody, you have to believe that he'll make it. You can't keep thinking he's going to die." Maddie said.

"But-"

But Maddie cut him off. "He will make it Cody."

"I'm really worried about him. I haven't seen him since the crash. I really need to see him." Cody said.

"You will see him after the surgery." London said.

Maddie and London weren't getting anywhere with Cody. They knew he wasn't going to change his mind.

_**In Zack's room . . . **_

Carey and Kurt were watching Zack again. It was half an hour until his head would be cut open.

"Even if he doesn't pull through, we still have Cody." Kurt said.

Carey looked at him. "He will make it. I know it. I'm not giving up on him. And neither is Cody. We are not going to lose Zack." Carey said upset.

"But what will happen if we do?"

"I don't know." Carey said. "Cody needs to see him. He hasn't seen him since the crash."

"I know but he's too weak. He tried to get out of bed and he collapsed." Kurt said. He felt bad that he hadn't let Cody see Zack. "I just want Cody to recover."

"I do as well. I want both of them to recover. But Zack won't unless he knows Cody is with him like he promised. Cody promised Zack that he would be there for him." Carey said.

Kurt sighed. "Ok, I'll go and ask the doctor if Cody can see him." He got up from his seat and was about to leave. "I'll be back soon Zack."

He left leaving Carey on her own with Zack once again.

Kurt walked down the hall towards the elevator and bumped into the one person he was looking for, Dr. Carter.

"Dr. Carter, can I have a word with you about Cody?" Kurt asked.

"Sure." Dr. Carter said.

"I was wondering if it would be ok if Cody could come down and see Zack for a while, before the surgery." Kurt said.

"I don't know about that. He's weak Mr Martin. You know that." Dr. Carter said sadly.

"I know he is but he needs to see Zack. He won't forgive himself if he isn't there before Zack goes into surgery."

"I guess he can. Zack could have a better chance of survival if he knows he's there for him."

"That's what we were thinking."

"Ok, I'll just go and check on Zack before he has the surgery and I'll come up with a wheelchair to Cody's room." Dr. Carter said. She walked down the hall towards Zack's room. Kurt pressed the button for the elevator and waited for it to come. A few seconds later, the doors opened. He walked in and went up to Cody's floor. When he got there, he walked down the hall to Cody's room.

Outside of Cody's room, Kurt could see that Maddie and London were still sitting with Cody. He noticed that Cody was still awake. He slowly opened the door to Cody's room and walked in.

Cody looked at his dad with a hurt expression on his face.

"Hi girls." Kurt said.

"Hey Mr Martin." Maddie and London said at the same time.

"Can I talk to Cody for a second?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah sure." Maddie said. She and London stood up and went outside the room, closing the door behind them.

Kurt sat down where Maddie had been sat.

"Hi Cody." Kurt said.

"What?" Cody snapped. He was still upset about the fact that Kurt wouldn't let him go and see Zack.

"I'm sorry Cody."

Cody looked away from Kurt trying to hold the tears in that were trying their best to come out.

"Codester. Please talk to me. I need to tell you something."

Cody turned his head back to look at his dad and pulled his mask off. "What dad? Why should I talk to you? You won't let me see Zack. He's my twin! He needs me!"

Kurt looked hurt but continued. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Cody didn't say anything.

"I asked the doctor and she said you could go and see Zack if you want to. I'm sorry I didn't want you to before. It's just you're weak and I just wanted you to get better. But I wasn't thinking how it would affect Zack. I talked to your mother and she said I should let you." Kurt said.

"Thanks dad. I'm sorry for snapping at you. It's just that I'm really worried about Zack." Cody said.

"I know you are. We all are." Kurt said. "The doctor is going to bring a wheelchair up so you can see him. After she checks on Zack."

"Ok." Cody said. He put his mask back on.

Maddie and London came back in the room.

"Are you guys ok?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah we're fine." Cody said.

"The doctor's bringing a wheelchair up so Cody can see Zack before the surgery." Kurt said.

"That's great Cody." Maddie said.

"Just be careful." London said.

Cody nodded.

"We'll meet you up there. We'll tell Carey that you's are on your way down." Maddie said.

"Ok girls. We won't be long." Kurt said.

Maddie and London left leaving the father and son to wait on their own for the doctor.

A few minutes later, Dr. Carter walked in the room with a wheelchair. Cody's face lit up as soon as he saw the doctor.

"After you see your brother, you are going to rest." Dr. Carter said.

"I will." Cody said.

Dr. Carter took the mask off Cody's face and put a tube into his nose. "If your chest doesn't hurt as much and if you can breathe easy enough, we'll just keep that tube in your nose instead of the mask. OK?"

"Ok." Cody said.

Kurt and Dr. Carter helped Cody get out of bed and into the wheelchair. Dr. Carter put Cody's IV and a portable monitor on the back of the wheelchair. She also put the oxygen tank on the back as well.

Dr. Carter started wheeling Cody out of the room and down the hallway to the elevators, with Kurt next to them. When they got to the elevators, Kurt pressed the button to go up to the Intensive Care Unit. A few seconds later, the doors opened and they got in. They went down to Zack's floor. When they got there, they left the elevators and walked down the hallway to Zack's room. Outside of the room, Cody could see that his mom was with Zack. He also noticed Maddie and London were back in there with her.

Kurt slowly opened the door to Zack's room and Dr. Carter wheeled Cody into the room. As soon as Carey saw Cody, she ran over to him and hugged him gently.

"I'm so happy you're awake honey. How you feeling?" Carey asked as she released him.

"Ok." Cody said. "But that's not important right now." He looked over at his twin.

Dr. Carter wheeled Cody over next to Zack's bed, to where Carey had been sitting.

"I think we should leave them on their own." Kurt said.

Everyone nodded so they decided to leave to the brothers alone. The only person who didn't leave was Dr Carter.

"Cody, I'll get a nurse to take you back to your room before Zack has his surgery. I would take you myself if I wasn't operating on Zack." Dr. Carter said.

"You're doing Zack's surgery?" Cody asked.

"Yes I am."

"I trust you." Cody said.

"Thank you Cody. Are you ok now? Are you comfy enough?"

Cody nodded. "I guess."

"Ok. I'll leave you then. Press the nurses' button if anything happens to either of you." Dr. Carter said. The doctor left, finally giving the twins some privacy.

"Hi Zack. I don't know if you can hear me or not with you being in a coma but I'm here now. Sorry I haven't come before now but I wasn't allowed." Cody said as he held Zack's hand with his good arm. "I told you I wouldn't leave you. I promised I'd be here for you and I am. I was so desperate to see you. I was scared back there in the jet. I thought we were all going to die. I thought _you _were going to die. I got you out though. I just couldn't leave you to drown. I sprained my wrist and broke a rib but it was worth it."

Cody looked ay his brother but knew he wouldn't respond.

"It's so hard to see like this Zack." Cody said beginning to cry. "I miss you so much. I wish I could hear your voice right now."

Suddenly, Cody felt a squeeze in his hand. It was weak but it was a squeeze. He looked at his hand and then looked back at his brother and smiled. He knew Zack was still there and Cody wasn't going to let go of his brother.

"You've got to be strong Zack. Don't let go during the surgery. After you get out of the surgery, I'll still be here. I won't be with you but I'll be close. Just two floors below you. I promise I'll come and see you again in a few days. I need to get stronger so I'll be allowed to come and see you again. I love you so much Zack."

About five minutes later, the door opened and Carey, Kurt, Maddie, London and a nurse entered the room. Cody knew that he wouldn't have long with Zack but he was grateful he got the time he had with his brother.

"I'm here to take you back to your room." The nurse said as she walked over to Cody's wheelchair.

"I'll see you soon Zack. Remember to keep fighting Zack." Cody said. He released his brother's hand as the nurse began wheeling him out of the room.

"See you soon honey." Carey said. She kissed Cody's forehead. The nurse wheeled him out of the room, leaving everyone with Zack.

"When will I be able to see Zack again?" Cody asked the nurse as he was wheeled down the hallway to the elevator.

"In a few days. You need to recover first." The nurse said as she pressed the button to the elevator and they waited for the doors to open. When they opened, they got in and went down to Cody's floor.

When they got back to his room, the nurse helped Cody into his bed.

"Can someone come and tell me how my brother's doing after the surgery?" Cody asked as he lied back in bed.

"Of course. Your doctor will come and tell you and your family how he is doing." The nurse said.

"Oh Maddie and London aren't actually family. But we like to think of them as family." Cody said.

"Ok. How is your chest?" The nurse asked as she listened to Cody's chest.

"It's still hurts when I breathe. It's not as painful as it was before but it still hurts." Cody admitted.

"I think I should put you back on the oxygen mask for a while to help your chest. After all, you did break a rib and puncture a lung." The nurse said. She took the tube out of Cody's nose and put the oxygen mask back on his face.

"Just leave it on until someone comes and takes it off you." The nurse said.

Cody nodded.

The nurse left pushing the wheelchair with her out of the room.

Cody looked at the ceiling and thought. He thought about all the fun times he had had with Zack. He thought about all the times they had got grounded, a lot of the times them being Zack's fault. He thought about all the times they had argued but they always made up in the end. And he also thought about the fact that he might not see his brother again. But there was some hope in him now. Zack had squeezed his hand and Cody knew that Zack was going to fight. He had got the message even though he was in a coma.

But his thoughts were interrupted when Carey and Kurt came into the room. Cody looked at his parents and sighed.

"Where's Maddie and London?" Cody asked.

"They're outside. They wanted to give us some time just us together." Carey said.

"I see the nurse put you back on the mask." Kurt said.

Cody nodded. "Chest is still sore."

"It will heal soon Cody. Zack's gone into surgery now honey." Carey said. "We have to believe he will pull through."

"He squeezed my hand when I was with him." Cody said.

"He did?" Kurt asked.

Cody nodded once again.

"That's great honey." Carey said trying to sound happy. How could she be happy when her eldest son's head was being cut open and he could die at any time? How could any of them be happy?

"I'm not giving up on him, ever." Cody said.

**A/N: Please review! I need more reviews to motivate me to continue with this story. Or I might just re-write it but not yet. Tell me if you hate this chapter or love it or if it's just OK. Thanks guys!**


	7. Maddie Knows

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm finally updating this story. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated. I've had huge writers block. I finally finished this chapter the other night on my laptop but the internet's been playing up on me so I couldn't update. I did the other chapters on my other computer but I've been writing this chapter on my laptop because I had to delete it off the other computer so its backed up on my laptop now instead. But I've updated now so it doesn't matter now! I'm gonna shut up and let you guys read it. Enjoy guys! **

Chapter 7 – Maddie Knows

Three hours had gone by since Zack had been taken into surgery and the surgery only had a few more hours to go. Dr. Carter and the other surgeon Dr. Lewis were trying to reduce the swelling in Zack's brain carefully. If they weren't careful, Zack could end up paralysed or even dead. And they weren't going to let that happen.

"His brain has swollen an awful lot." Dr. Lewis said.

"I know. He has a serious head injury. He could have been killed. He would have drowned if his brother wouldn't have gotten him out." Dr. Carter said as she looked down at her patient.

"It's amazing what a brother will do." Dr. Lewis said.

"They're identical twins." Dr. Carter said.

Dr. Carter and Dr. Lewis carried on performing the surgery.

_**Back in Cody's room. . .**_

Carey, Kurt, Maddie and London were all watching Cody sleep. He had fallen asleep shortly after he was taken back to his room by the nurse. Every now and then, Maddie noticed that London would get restless and move in her seat. Maddie knew something was going on with London but she just didn't know what yet.

London looked at Maddie and said, "Maddie, I need to talk to you."

"Sure." Maddie got out of her seat and walked to the door. "We'll be right back."

"Ok girls." Carey said looking up at her.

London followed Maddie outside and closed the door behind her.

"What's up London?" Maddie asked.

"I really need to tell you something." London said.

"Yeah?"

"Well . . . hmm. . . I like Cody." London said nervously.

"I know you like Cody." Maddie said.

"What?" London asked.

"I know you like his as a brother. And Zack." Maddie said. She really didn't know what London was talking about.

"No, I like like him." London admitted.

"You have a crush on Cody?" Maddie asked shocked. London nodded.

"Oh my gosh!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Ssssh." London said as she put a hand over Maddie's mouth. She removed her hand a few seconds later.

"Since when?" Maddie asked.

"For awhile." London said. "Since he started helping me with my show."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Maddie asked.

"I wanted to keep it a secret."

"Oh, when do you plan on telling him?"

"I'm not going to tell him. I mean he'll never like me. I'm not smart like him. And he would never like someone like me." London said.

"You don't know that he does like you or not." Maddie said. "What made you like him in the first place? I thought you only dated rich boys."

"So. When I'm on dates with rich guys, it doesn't feel the same as when I'm around Cody. When I'm near Cody, I get butterflies in my stomach but whenever I've been around a rich boy who I thought I liked, there's nothing if you know what I mean."

Maddie nodded.

"I do want to tell him how I feel but I'm too nervous every time I'm in the same room as him. That's why I keep fidgeting in there. And I can't tell him now, it's the wrong time. I mean how can I tell him when Zack could die?"

"I know. The only thing he's thinking about right now is Zack." Maddie said. "You should wait until the right time. After Zack wakes up from the coma and gets better."

London nodded. "I was going to tell Cody how I felt whilst we were in Beverly Hills. But that didn't happen. I guess I'll just have to wait and I can. Well, I can try. But promise me you won't say anything to him."

"I promise London." Maddie said.

"Thanks Maddie. You're my best friend." London said as she hugged Maddie. Maddie smiled. London had never said that she was her best friend and it was nice.

"You're my best friend too London." Maddie said.

London smiled. "And Maddie, I'm sorry for always saying bad things about your hair and the way you dress. I'm sorry for always being mean to you just because I have loads of money. I've had enough of being mean to everyone because I'm rich. It doesn't work for me anymore."

Maddie was shocked. "Really?"

London nodded. "I want to be smarterer too."

Maddie laughed a little. "Let's go back inside otherwise we'll be talking forever."

London smiled once again.

"And by the way London, it's smarter. That's a little start for you." Maddie said.

London opened the door to the room and the two girls walked back in, closing the door behind them. They sat back in their seats. Carey and Kurt looked at them. Kurt looked back at Cody whereas Carey just looked at them and wondered what they had talked about. She shook it off and turned her attention back onto Cody.

_**In the operating room . . . **_

Dr. Carter and Dr. Lewis were just approaching three quarters of the way through Zack's surgery when Zack's monitor began ringing frantically.

"He's in cardiac arrest!" One nurse informed.

Dr. Carter looked at the monitor whilst Dr. Lewis continued on Zack's brain. "Dr. Lewis, we need to shock him."

"I know. Just give me one more minute." Dr. Lewis said.

"He might not have another minute." Dr. Carter reminded the doctor. "Charge the paddles to 180." She informed a nurse.

"Come on. . ." Dr. Lewis said as she tried to finish the major part of the surgery. After what seemed hours, she finally finished. "Got it."

Dr. Carter picked up the paddles when they were fully charged and got ready to shock Zack's body. "Charged. Clear!" She informed.

Everyone stood away from Zack's body as Dr. Carter placed the paddles onto Zack's chest. As soon as she did, Zack's body jumped from the shock.

"Nothing."

"Charge again." Dr. Carter said. Once again, when the paddles were charged, she told everyone to stand clear of his body and shocked him again, causing his body to jump again.

"Nothing again."

"Charge to 250. And someone get down to his brother's room and inform the family and friends." Dr, Carter shouted.

"What's his name?"

"Cody Martin." Dr. Carter said. She got ready to shock Zack's body for a third time. "Come on Zack. Fight. Fight for your brother." She said to her patient.

_**Back in Cody's room. . . **_

The door opened again as a nurse from Zack's operating room walked in wearing scrubs.

"Mr and Mrs Martin?" The nurse asked.

Carey and Kurt looked at the nurse and nodded.

"It's about your son's surgery."

"What happened? What's wrong with my son?" Kurt demanded.

Having heard the noise that now filled the room, Cody woke up.

"Mom, what's going on?" Cody asked.

Carey looked at her now awake son and said, "We don't know yet." She looked back at the nurse as everyone else in the room did.

"Is Zack ok?" London and Maddie asked.

"We don't know yet I'm afraid. His heart stopped just a few minutes ago. We are trying to revive him at this very moment." The nurse said. She left leaving the Martins', London and Maddie alone once again.

Everyone suddenly felt very sad. Cody broke down crying.

"I knew it." Cody said as he looked at Maddie and London.

"Cody, they could save him." Maddie said as she walked over to Cody.

"What if they can't?" Cody asked through his tears.

"You've got to think he'll make it. He'll fight." Maddie said.

Whilst Maddie was trying to convince Cody that Zack was going to make it, Carey was crying into Kurt's chest. London was also crying silently.

_**In The Operating Room. . .**_

"Back in sinus." One of the nurses informed.

Dr. Carter sighed relieved.

"I guess he heard you." Dr. Lewis said.

Dr. Carter nodded. "Let's get this finished so his family can be with him."

"I just need to check there's no more swelling and then we can close him up." Dr. Lewis said.

_**One Hour Later. . .**_

The two surgeons were getting ready to finish the surgery. Zack hadn't flat-lined again and Dr. Carter was happy that he had made it this far.

"Let's close him up and take him to recovery." Dr. Carter said.

Dr. Lewis nodded.

The two doctors began stitching Zack's head closed. When they were done, Dr. Lewis left to get out of her scrubs.

"Take him to recovery and bandage him up. I'll be there to check him over shortly." Dr. Carter said.

Two of the nurses in the room nodded.

Dr. Carter left and went and got out of her scrubs where Dr. Lewis was finishing.

"You did good in there." Dr. Carter said.

"You too. I wouldn't have been able to do it without you." Dr. Lewis said.

"Thanks."

A few minutes later, the two doctors began walking out of the operating room.

"Thanks for helping me in there." Dr. Carter said.

"No problem." Dr. Lewis said. She looked at her pager as it beeped. "I've got to go. One of my patients is in arrest." She began walking in the opposite way from Dr. Carter.

Dr. Carter turned around and asked, "Need any help?"

"No, I'm good thanks." Dr. Lewis as she continued walking, not turning around once.

Fifteen minutes later, Dr. Carter was making her way down to Cody's room. She was happy that she had good news to tell the Martins'. She hated when she had to break bad news to families so she was glad that she didn't have to now. When she got to the room, she opened the door and walked in. Every eye was on her, including Cody's.

Cody took his mask off and said, "How's Zack? Is he ok? Did he make it?"

"I've got good news for all of you." Dr. Carter said.

Carey and Kurt stood up in front of the doctor.

"The surgery was a success. We managed to reduce the swelling in his brain." Dr. Carter said. "We also managed to stabilize him."

Everyone's faces suddenly had a smile on them. Carey and Kurt were relieved. Maddie and London were extremely happy, Maddie got up and hugged Carey whilst London stood up, jumping up and down and clapping her hands, saying 'Yay Zack' repeatedly. And Cody smiled, finally feeling the weight in his chest go.

Even if London wanted to change, she still had to do 'her thing' sometimes.

"He's in recovery now. You can go and see him as soon as you want. The nurse is just finishing bandaging him up." Dr. Carter said.

Carey and Kurt nodded.

Dr. Carter walked over to Cody's bed. "But you have to stay here. You need to rest. I'll let you see him in a few days when you're off the oxygen."

Cody nodded. "Thanks."

"For what?" Dr. Carter asked.

"For saving my brother's life." Cody said.

"No problem Cody. I was just doing my job." Dr. Carter said.

"I'm serious. I wouldn't be able to live without him." Cody said.

"I know. I can tell you are too are very close to each other." Dr. Carter said.

Cody nodded.

"How's your breathing now?"

"Better." Cody said. "It still hurts when I breathe though."

Dr. Carter listened to Cody's chest. "Take a deep breath for me Cody."

Cody obeyed but winced as he did.

"And again." Dr. Carter said as she moved the stethoscope to the other side of his chest.

Cody did as he was told, wincing again.

Dr. Carter put the mask back on Cody's face. "Cody, you have to stop taking the mask off your face. I know you don't like wearing it but you need it so your lung can heal properly. You only had it repaired a few days ago so I think you need to wear it for a little while longer, maybe one or two days."

Cody nodded.

"If you want to see Zack now, I'll take you to him now. He's in recovery like I said. We'll be moving him back to Intensive Care tomorrow but he won't be in the same room as before." Dr. Carter said, looking at Carey and Kurt.

Carey and Kurt nodded.

Carey walked over to Cody's bed and kissed his forehead. "We'll see you later honey."

"Bye mom." Cody said.

"We'll be back later Codester." Kurt said.

Cody nodded. "Ok."

"Bye Cody." Maddie and London said.

Carey walked to the door and opened it. The four began to leave when London was stopped.

"London?" Cody asked.

London turned around and looked at Cody. "Yeah Cody?"

Cody looked at London and said, "Oh, it doesn't matter."

"Ok." London said.

"Cody, I'll be back later to check you over. Just keep the mask on." Dr. Carter said.

Cody nodded. The doctor followed the four, leaving Cody all alone.

_I wish I would have told her. I have to tell her. I'll tell her when she comes back from seeing Zack. _Cody thought to himself.

**A/N: I hope you guys all enjoyed it! Please review. You know how much I love reviews.**

**I wonder what Cody has to tell London. . . Obviously I know what he has to tell her. If I didn't, you guys would probably think I was losing it. LOL**

**I'm already writing chapter 8 so it should be up a couple of days after I've finished writing it which shouldn't take as long as I have wrote a lot of it already. I've decided that this story is going to have about 11 chapters in all. But I'll be writing the sequels after.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**xCole-and-Dylan-rockx**


	8. A Week Later

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody like I have already mentioned quite a few times. The only thing I own in this chapter is Dr. Carter. Every other character is owned by Disney. **

**A/N: Hey guys. I finished this chapter on Monday even though my nanna died. I told you guys I would update a few days after I finished it and I am. It would have been up on Monday night but my internet cut off. Anyway, I hope you guys will enjoy it! **

**There is some good news in this chapter for Cody but I'm gonna shut up and let you guys found out. **

**Chapter 8 - A Week Later**

"Mom, did the doctor say when I can be released?" Cody asked.

"She said that she might release you in a couple of days." Carey said to her youngest son.

At the moment, Carey was sitting on her own with Cody. Maddie, London and Kurt had gone to see Zack and had been with him for about two hours. Zack's head was improving but he was still in the coma. A few days ago, Zack had slipped deeper into the coma, he wasn't responding to much anymore, he would only move his fingers slightly or flutter his eyes ever so slightly. Cody was upset about it but he knew Zack was still with him, he knew it. He felt it in his heart. He wasn't on the oxygen anymore which he was happy about because he was now allowed to see Zack. He hadn't seen Zack yet today and he knew he would be going to see him later on. In fact, Cody had only seen Zack twice since he was taken off the oxygen. Zack had been moved out of recovery and into a room close to his old one. The room was quite bigger than his other one so there was more room for everyone to visit him.

"Oh. I just want to have more time with Zack." Cody said.

"I know you do honey. Just give it two or three days and you can spend as much time with him as you want." Carey said.

"I know." Cody said with a smile. He held onto his side and winced slightly.

"Are you ok honey?" Carey asked.

"Yeah mom. It's no big deal. My chest still hurts a bit. It doesn't bother me though. Zack's a million time more important." Cody said.

Just then, the door opened and in walked Dr. Carter. "Hi Cody."

Cody nodded.

"I just want to check to see how your chest looks under the bandage." Dr. Carter said as she walked over to Cody's bed.

"Do you want me to wait outside?" Carey asked politely.

"You don't have to." Dr. Carter said.

"Ok."

Dr. Carter undid the top of Cody's hospital gown and pulled it down to his waist. She slowly removed the bandage off of Cody's chest and looked at his lower chest. She looked pleased with what she saw.

Cody looked at his chest and cringed. "I hate this scar."

"I'm sorry about that but you'll just have to get used of it I'm afraid." Dr. Carter said. "It will fade slowly."

Cody looked at the doctor.

"Your scar has healed nicely. You don't need a bandage on it anymore." Dr. Carter said.

"That's great." Carey said.

Dr. Carter nodded as she removed her stethoscope from her neck. She put the two ends in her ears and said, "Cody, just take a deep breath for me."

Cody breathed in deeply, which he found a lot easier to do now without being in as much pain.

"And again."

Cody obeyed once again feeling the metal being moved to the opposite side of his chest.

"Good. Your lung sounds a lot better now, it's recovered great . I think I can release you tomorrow." Dr. Carter said as she put the stethoscope back around her neck.

"Finally." Cody said somewhat happy. "Can I go and see Zack soon?"

"You can come and see him now if you want." Dr. Carter said. "Just let me un-hook you from the monitor and I'll get a wheelchair down here."

"Can I walk? I don't need a wheelchair." Cody said.

"Ok. We'll see how you go." Dr. Carter said. She removed the wires from Cody's chest and turned the monitor off beside his bed. She then re-did his hospital gown back up. Cody lay back in bed.

"When you see him, you'll have to push your IV." Dr. Carter said.

Cody nodded. "Can we go now?"

"Of course." Dr. Carter said.

Dr. Carter and Carey helped Cody to sit on the edge on his bed. Cody put his feet onto the floor. He pushed himself up off the bed and stood for the first time ever since the crash. His stood with wobbly legs and had to held onto Dr. Carter and Carey for support.

Cody started to walk very slowly towards with the door, with Dr. Carter pushing his IV.

"It feels weird walking again." Cody said.

"Can you manage now?" Dr. Carter asked.

"I think I can." Cody said. Carey opened the door for Cody and he continued walking but without the support. His legs were shaking slightly but he wasn't going to give up.

Dr. Carter gave Cody his IV pole and he started pushing it with him down the hall. Dr. Carter walked next to him and Carey walked behind him to make sure he didn't fall.

When they got to the elevators, Dr. Carter pressed the button. The doors opened so they got in with a few other people that were already in there. Dr. Carter pressed the button to go up to Zack's floor and they waited until the doors closed. About ten seconds later, the doors opened once again and Cody, Carey and Dr. Carter got out of the elevators. The doors closed just after they left and began going to other floors in the hospital.

Cody started walking down the hall towards Zack's room. He was getting tired but he was desperate to get to Zack's room. When he got to the room, Dr. Carter opened the door and Cody walked in.

Maddie, London and Kurt looked at Cody.

"Hey Cody." Maddie and London said shocked.

Kurt was shocked too. He hadn't seen Cody walking in a long time.

"How you feeling Cody?" Maddie asked.

"Better. I'm being released tomorrow." Cody said.

"That's great Cody!" London said happy. She was starting to find it hard not to tell Cody that she liked him.

"I know. I can be here more then." Cody said with a smile on his face.

_I can't believe I haven't told her yet. I have to tell her. I wonder what she'll say to me. I'm going to tell her now. Well, when everyone else leaves. _Cody thought to himself.

"Codester, do you want some time with Zack?" Kurt asked.

Cody nodded. "Thanks dad."

Everyone began piling out of the room all except for Dr. Carter.

Dr. Carter helped Cody sit down where Maddie had been sitting.

"London?" Cody asked.

London stopped at the door and turned around. "Yeah Cody?"

"I need to tell you something." Cody said.

"Ok. Where do you want to talk?" London asked.

"Here?"

"Sure." London said. She walked back over to her seat and sat down next to Cody.

"I don't mind if Zack hears." Cody said with a smile. He knew that Zack was still there. And he was sure Zack would want to hear what Cody was about to tell London.

"Are you ok now Cody?" Dr. Carter asked.

"Yeah sure." Cody said.

"Do you think you'll need help getting back to your room?" Dr. Carter asked.

"I'll be fine." Cody said.

"Ok." Dr. Carter said. She left, closing the door behind her.

When Cody was sure that the door was closed, he began talking to London. "I've wanted to tell you this for a long time now you know."

London looked at Cody and blushed. She tried to hide it but Cody noticed.

"I really like you London. I have for awhile. I know I shouldn't but I do. You're just so cute." Cody said.

London didn't say anything for awhile. _I can't believe he likes me. But how can he like me? I'm stupid and he's not._ London thought to herself.

"London?"

London snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Cody. "Sorry."

"It's ok." Cody said.

She reached over to Cody and kissed him on the lips. They continued kissing for a few moments until they broke apart from each other.

Cody looked at London with wide eyes and blushed.

"Cody, I think you know I like you too." London said as she looked deep into Cody's greenish-blue eyes.

"Yeah. I do now." Cody said. "But how could you like me? I'm not rich."

"I don't care how much money you have. I like you. For you. I mean, you're smart and funny and really cute." London said. "How long have you liked me for anyway?"

"Since I started helping you with your web show." Cody said.

"Me too." London said.

Cody and London smiled at each other.

Cody looked over at Zack and then looked back at London. "I told him a few weeks after I fell for you."

"I told Maddie last week." London said.

"I know it was a bad time to tell you with Zack and everything but I just couldn't wait any more."

"I was going to tell you after he woke up. I didn't think you would like me." London said as she held hands with Cody for the first time.

"Well I do." Cody said.

"So what do you want to do now?" London said.

"I think you know." Cody said. He moved in closer to London and the two began kissing once again.

They broke apart once again.

"I guess that means we're going out then." London said.

Cody nodded. "But I think we should wait until I'm out of this ugly hospital gown."

London laughed.

Just then the door opened and Maddie appeared at the door. "Hey guys."

"Hey." London and Cody said.

"We're all going to the cafeteria. You wanna come?" Maddie asked London.

"I think I'll stay here." London said as she looked at Cody.

"I don't mind. You guys need to eat." Cody said.

"Ok." London said. She gave Cody a kiss on the lips and then she stood up.

Maddie was watching with wide eyes.

"See you later boyfriend." London said. She walked over to the door.

"See you girlfriend." Cody said. He found it weird saying girlfriend to London.

London left with Maddie. Maddie was still shocked.

Everyone started making their way down to the cafeteria. Maddie pulled a happy London away from the rest of group so she could talk to London.

"Boyfriend? Girlfriend?" Maddie asked quietly.

"Yeah?" London asked too happy.

"Did you tell him?" Maddie asked.

"He told me he liked me so I kissed him and told him." London whispered.

"I can't believe it!" Maddie exclaimed quietly.

"Well believe it." London said.

Maddie, London and the rest of the gang carried on going down to the cafeteria in silence. London couldn't stop thinking about the fact that she was going out with Cody.

_**In Zack's room. . . **_

"Hey Zack. I've missed you bro. I wish I could hear your voice right now. I hate seeing you like this. I hope you can still hear me. I hope you heard what happened with me and London. I told you I would tell her and I did. I guess it took me long enough. She said she likes me too. So I guess you were right. Well ok, you _were_ right. We kissed and it was great. She kissed me first though. I've got more news to tell you. I'm finally being released tomorrow so I can be here with you a whole lot more." Cody said to his twin.

Cody held onto Zack's hand and watched Zack's face.

"Oh Zack, why can't you just wake up? I hate this." He said. "Please give me a sign or something."

Cody waited but nothing happened. "Come on Zack." He was just about to give up when he saw Zack's eyes flutter ever so slightly.

Cody smiled. "I love you Zack. Just don't give up. Keep fighting."

Half an hour went by and Cody was still watching his brother alone. Carey, Kurt, Maddie and London were still in the cafeteria and Cody thought they would be back soon.

"I wish this would have never happened to us. I wish you were ok Zack." Cody said sadly. _There's only two good things that's come out of all this. Seeing Dad and finally knowing how London feels about me. _He thought to himself.

But his thoughts were interrupted when Zack's monitor started beeping wildly. Cody looked scared. He quickly pressed the nurses' button. Not long after, three nurses rushed in to answer the call.

"What's wrong with my brother?!" Cody asked terrified.

"We don't know yet." One of the nurses said. She tried to get Cody out of the room but he wouldn't budge.

"I'm not going anywhere! He's my brother. I promised I would be here for him!" Cody shouted.

The nurse sighed. "Just stay out of the way then."

Cody nodded.

The nurse rushed over to Zack's bed. "Get Dr. Carter in here now!"

One of the other nurses left and went to search for Dr. Carter but that wasn't very hard as she walking down the hall towards the room.

"Dr. Carter! Zack Martin's crashing!" The nurse exclaimed.

Dr. Carter rushed to the room with the nurse behind her. She walked over to Zack's bed and listened to his chest. "He's not getting any air to his lungs. Bag him."

One of the nurses nodded and quickly unhooked Zack from the ventilator. She connected something to the tube that was down Zack's throat and began squeezing the bag that was attached.

"Bag faster." Dr. Carter ordered as she continued to listen to Zack's chest.

Cody watched horrified as the nurses and Dr. Carter worked on Zack.

"He's in cardiac arrest!"

"Get a crash cart in here now!" Dr. Carter shouted.

One of the nurses nodded and left. Shortly after, she came back with a crash cart.

"Charge the paddles to 180."

"Charging." One of the nurses informed. "Charged."

Dr. Carter picked up the paddles. "Clear!"

Everyone moved away from his body as Dr. Carter pressed the paddles onto Zack's chest causing his body to jump from the shock.

"Nothing."

"Charge again." Dr. Carter said once again.

"Charged."

"Clear." Dr. Carter made sure everyone was clear from his bed and put the paddles onto his chest once again. The same thing happened, his body jumped.

"Back in sinus." One of the nurses announced.

Dr. Carter put the paddles back onto the crash cart and listened to Zack's chest.

"Is he ok?" Cody asked worried.

Dr. Carter looked at Cody. "He's fine now."

Cody was relieved. He smiled.

Two of the nurses left but Dr. Carter and the one remaining nurse stayed behind.

The nurse hooked Zack back up to the ventilator.

Just then, the door opened and in walked Carey and Kurt. They noticed that Dr. Carter and a nurse was in there. They walked over to Cody.

"How you feeling honey?" Carey asked.

"I'm fine. I wish you would stop asking me that." Cody said.

"Sorry." Carey said as she and Kurt looked at the doctor.

"Is there something wrong with Zack?" Carey asked.

"Not now." Dr. Carter said as she walked over to the worried parents.

"Why? What happened?" Carey asked.

"Zack's heart stopped but we managed to stabilize him." Dr. Carter said.

"Is he ok now then?" Kurt asked.

"Yes. He's fine for now."

"For now?" Kurt asked.

The three were watching the doctor.

"I'm concerned because he could slip more deeper into the coma again at any time." Dr. Carter said.

Carey and Kurt nodded. Cody looked back at his brother.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review. I love getting reviews as you guys know.**

**I wonder what's gonna happen in the next chapter. . . Actually guys, I'm serious. I haven't even started it yet. All I've done is wrote down the name of the chapter. LOL. So I have no idea when chapter 9 will be up. I will try and write it. I'm trying to think about what's gonna happen in the next chapter. I've only got the last chapter planned in my head. So just give me some time to think of something and then I'll write it. **

**Cya guys **

**xCole-and-Dylan-rockx**


	9. It's Been A While

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the lack of update but I've just started college and I've been fixed on my other stories. It doesn't help that I keep getting writers block with this story. There's only two more chapters after this one and then it's finished. But don't be too upset. Because there's gonna be a sequel. I will try and finish writing chapter 10 so I can update. I don't know how long it will be until I update but I'm gonna try. Well, here's chapter 9 so enjoy. **

Chapter 9 – It's Been A While

A month has gone by and Zack has gotten a lot worse. Everyone was giving up hope that he would wake up, all except for Cody. He was sure Zack was going to wake up any time soon. Because Cody had been released, he had more time to be with Zack and to go out with London. Cody and London had a few dates but not too far from the hospital in case anything happened to Zack's condition. They had told Carey and Kurt they were dating and they were happy for them. London had bought the gang some new clothes and had paid for a hotel because they couldn't stay at the hospital every night. They would take it in turns to stay at the hospital so Zack was never on his own.

Cody and Carey were currently watching Zack. Maddie, London and Kurt had gone to get something to eat. They couldn't stand eating the hospital food anymore so they went to a café near the hospital. They had been gone for half an hour and Cody and Carey were waiting for them to get back.

Carey sighed and looked at Cody. "Cody, we need to talk about something."

Cody looked away from Zack and looked at his mom who had a sad expression on her face. "Yeah mom?"

"You're not going to like it." Carey said.

"Mom, tell me." Cody said.

"Me and your dad have been talking with the doctor and we thought it would be best that we let Zack go." Carey said sadly.

"What?" Cody asked shocked as tears filled his eyes.

"He isn't getting better Cody." Carey said.

"We can't let him die Mom." Cody said as tears fell down his face.

"The doctor said he's too deep into the coma now."

"Noooooo! You're not going to kill him! I won't let you!" Cody shouted.

"Cody."

"No Mom. He's still in there! You're not going to kill him!" Cody shouted as he stood up. "I hate you Mom!" He rushed out and slammed the door behind him.

Carey was hurt. She looked at Zack. "I'm sorry Zack."

Cody ran down the hall to an empty room. He walked in and sat on the floor and began cradling his legs to his chest. "They're not killing him. He's still alive. I know he is. I can feel it." He whispered.

Cody said he wasn't going to give up and he wasn't planning on doing that.

A few minutes later, the door opened and in walked Maddie. Cody looked up at her and wiped his tears away. Maddie walked over to Cody and sat next to him on the floor.

"Are you ok Cody? Me and London saw you running down to here." Maddie said.

"No." Cody said.

"Why? What happened?" Maddie asked.

"My mom wants to pull the plug on Zack." Cody said upset.

"Are you sure?"

Cody nodded. "I hate them so much."

"Don't say that Cody." Maddie said.

"Why not? They want to give up on Zack. He's not dead. I know it."

"Cody, don't you think they have a point?"

Cody looked at Maddie shocked. "You agree?!"

"It's not that. I don't. It's just that he's been in the coma for over a month. Do you think that he would want to be hooked up to machines forever? He might not come out the coma." Maddie said.

"I guess not. But he will wake up. It's only been a month. I've heard about someone being in a coma for a few years and they woke up completely fine." Cody said.

"That might not happen with Zack." Maddie said. "But do you want to be here waiting forever for him to wake up?"

"It won't take forever for him to wake up. He could wake up any time." Cody said.

Maddie sighed. She wasn't going to convince Cody anything else. He wasn't going to change his mind about Zack.

"Just think about it Cody." Maddie said as she stood up. She walked over to the door and closed the door behind her, leaving Cody alone once again.

Cody sighed. He didn't care what Maddie had said. He wasn't going to let Zack go. He knew Zack was still there. He felt it in his heart.

_**In Zack's room. . .**_

"I don't know what to do anymore." Carey said as she cried into Kurt's chest.

"He didn't mean it Carey." Kurt said trying to comfort her ex-wife.

"He didn't sound like he was joking Kurt. He would never joke about something like this."

"I know." Kurt said. He sighed. "I'll go and talk to him."

"No, just leave him. I don't want him to hate you too." Carey said.

"He'll already hate me." Kurt said as he stood up. He left the room, leaving Cody on her own with Zack.

Outside, Kurt saw Maddie and London sitting there.

"I'm going to see how Cody is." Kurt said.

Maddie and London nodded.

"Did you see where he went?" Kurt asked.

"He went into that room down the hall." Maddie said as she pointed to where Cody had gone.

"Thanks." Kurt said. He walked down the hall to the room where Cody was. He opened the door and walked in.

Cody looked up at the door and saw his dad standing there. He looked away from his dad annoyed with him. Kurt walked over to Cody and sat down next to him. Cody moved away slightly.

"Cody." Kurt said.

Cody didn't respond.

"Cody, look at me." Kurt ordered.

"Leave me alone." Cody said.

"Cody, I'm not going until you look at me."

Cody finally looked at his dad. "What do you want? If you're here to try and change my mind about Zack, then you're wasting your time."

"Cody, the doctor doesn't think he has a chance." Kurt said.

"I don't care what the doctor thinks. He has a chance. I'm not giving up on him." Cody said.

"Do you really think he's going to wake up Cody?" Kurt asked.

"It's only been a month Dad." Cody said.

"It might have only been a month but the doctor said that he should have woke up by now and he hasn't."

"I know that but he will. I know him. He's fighting. He would never give up. I know him a lot more than you do because you're never here for us! I know him because I live with him! I am actually always there when he needs me!" Cody shouted as he stood in front of his dad.

Kurt looked hurt. "Yeah, you're right. But if I wasn't so busy on tour, I would be." He stood up and looked at his son.

"If you really cared about us, you're tour wouldn't be important if something bad happened to us!"

"So I didn't drop my tour to be here this time?" Kurt questioned.

"This time isn't like the other times Dad! He's in a coma!" Cody continued shouting.

"Other times?" Kurt asked in a lower voice.

"Yeah, the other times he's been in the hospital for his Asthma! But you would know that if you were here!"

"How would I know?! I never got a message or anything." Kurt said.

"We always left you messages Dad! We waited for you to come but you never did! Not once! Every time he's been in the hospital, he's always woken up and asked where you were. And every time, we haven't been able to tell him!"

Kurt looked at his son shocked. He left the room and began walking down the hall to the elevators. He was stopped by a Maddie and London.

"Is Cody ok?" London asked.

"Tell Carey I'm sorry. Tell Zack and Cody I'm sorry too." Kurt said. He walked past the girls and got in an elevator.

Maddie and London rushed into Zack's room. Carey looked at them.

"He's gone." Maddie said.

"Cody?" Carey asked.

London shook her head.

"It's Kurt." Maddie said.

"What?" Carey asked.

"He said he was sorry." London said.

Carey got up and rushed out of the room and went after Kurt. She got in an elevator and went down. Soon, she was rushing out of the hospital. When she got outside, she found Kurt walking off.

"Kurt!" Carey shouted.

Kurt ignored her.

Carey ran after him and grabbed his shoulder. "Kurt!"

Kurt turned around. "I'm sorry Carey. I'm going." He continued walking.

"If you go, don't come back. Ever." Carey said as she stood in the same place.

Kurt stopped walking and turned around again. He walked towards his e-wife.

"I mean it Kurt." Carey said.

"Cody's just lectured me. I don't need you doing it too." Kurt said annoyed.

"You always do this Kurt!" Carey shouted.

"What do I always do Carey?!" Kurt shouted.

"You know what! Walking out whenever Zack and Cody need you! They need you now! Zack's dying and you're walking away again!"

"He's already gone Carey!" Kurt shouted. His face began to sting as he realized Carey had slapped him.

"He's not gone! I don't even know why I ever decided about letting him go."

"I don't care what you do anymore. Do what you want!" Kurt shouted. He turned around and continued walking off.

Carey just stood there, watching him leaving – _Again. _When Kurt was no longer in view, she turned around and started walking back inside the hospital.

About ten minutes later, she found herself near Zack's room. When she got to the room, she saw Maddie and London sitting there.

"Have you seen Cody?" Carey asked.

"He's with Zack. He came back after you left." Maddie said.

"Thanks." Carey said. She opened the door and slowly walked in.

Cody turned his head towards the opening door and saw Carey standing there. He turned back around and looked back at his brother.

Carey walked over and sat next to Cody. She looked at Zack and then looked at Cody. "I'm sorry Cody."

Cody didn't say anything or move. He just continued looking at Zack.

"Cody, I'm sorry. I don't want to let him go anymore." Carey said.

Cody turned his head and looked at Carey. "I'm sorry too Mom. I didn't mean to say I hated you. I was just angry."

Carey hugged Cody. "It's ok Cody. I don't even know why I ever decided to let him go." She released Cody. "Cody, I need to tell you something but you won't like it."

"What Mom?" Cody asked.

"Your dad left." Carey said.

Cody suddenly had an angry look on his face. "I hate him so much."

"He said he doesn't care anymore so he left."

"He never did." Cody said. "He was never there when we needed him. When _Zack _needed him." He looked back at Zack and held onto his hand again.

Carey sighed.

Just then the door opened and Maddie and London walked in. They walked over to the other side of Zack's bed.

"Hi girls." Carey said as she looked at them.

Cody stood up and walked over to London. "Hi girlfriend." He kissed her.

"Hi Cody." London said.

Cody looked at Maddie annoyed. "We're not letting him go."

"You're not?" Maddie asked.

"I've changed my mind." Carey said. But in her head, she wasn't sure.

"We're not giving up on him." Cody said. He went and sat back down next to Carey.

"That's great." London said.

Cody nodded. "I know." Right now, Cody was trying not to think about the fact that Kurt had just walked out on them. Cody didn't care about him anymore. But why should he? He was never there for Zack and Cody. Even if he was, he would only stay for a while and then he would walk out.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review so I know what you guys think of it. **

**x-Cole-and-Dylan-rockx**


	10. Good things and Bad

**A/N: Is there anyone still reading this because I only got two reviews for chapter 9. I'm sorry I don't update much but I'm in college now so I have less time. I've been writing this chapter in college when I'm free but I've had to catch up with my work because I missed two weeks of college. I know it takes me awhile to write each chapter which is why I only update once a month. As soon as I finish one chapter and post it, I start writing the next chapter. I will try and post the next chapter sooner than a month. I promise you guy that. **

**Anyway, this chapter is the second to last chapter. Yes, the next chapter is the last. Depending how the next chapter goes, I might be writing an epilogue. This chapter is the longest chapter I've ever written which is another reason why it's took me so long to update. All you Zack fans, I think you're going to like this chapter. **

**Enjoy guys and please review because I want to know if you guys still love this story. **

**Chapter 10 – Good things and Bad **

Another two months had gone by and Zack was still in the coma. Everyone except for Cody had almost given up that Zack would wake up. Cody however still had hope. He knew Zack wasn't gone. He felt it in his heart that Zack was still there. His link with Zack was weak but it was still there. He wasn't planning on letting Zack go anytime soon. Cody knew that Carey had almost given up on Zack even though she didn't mention it. London and Cody had only had a few dates in the past two months as Cody didn't want to leave Zack's side. Even when they had the dates, they had made sure they weren't too far from the hospital in case anything happened to Zack. He would have stayed in the hospital with Zack if he had been allowed. He just wanted Zack to wake up.

Cody's wrist had healed quickly but his rib had taken slightly longer to heal than what Dr. Carter had thought. Zack's head had healed completely and the swelling in Zack's brain had gone down which had make Cody so happy. His leg had also healed so he hadn't had the cast on his leg for about a month. He didn't have any bandages on him anymore. Cody thought Zack looked more like himself, despite the tubes and machines he had connected to him.

Cody and London were currently sitting with Zack in his room, like they had been doing for the past twenty minutes. Carey and Maddie were down in the cafeteria which they had been doing a lot. Carey had spent a lot of her time away from Zack's side and this annoyed Cody. She didn't believe that Zack would wake up anymore but Cody refused to give up hope.

"Do you think they'll be back soon?" London asked her boyfriend.

"I doubt it. Mom's hardly ever here anymore." Cody said without looking away from his brother.

"Cody."

Cody looked at his girlfriend. "It's true. She hardly ever sits with him anymore. She doesn't think he's gonna wake up. I know he'll wake up though. I can still feel the link between me and Zack. It means he's still here."

"I think he's going to wake up Cody." London said truthfully.

"Do you really or are you just saying that?" Cody asked with anger in his voice.

London looked hurt. She really did have hope that Zack would wake up. She didn't want to give up on him. She was hoping for Cody's sake that he would wake up. London knew that Cody wouldn't be himself without Zack. She knew he wouldn't be _Cody._

"I'm sorry London. I didn't mean that." Cody said feeling guilty.

"It's ok." London said.

"I really am. I shouldn't have snapped. I'm just mad with my Mom." Cody said.

London nodded. Ever since the crash, London had changed completely. She was the complete opposite of what she had been like before the crash. She was nice and so much more caring. And she was a lot smarter. She wouldn't say anything like 'smarticle' anymore. She was more intelligent now. She still loved that she was rich but it wasn't important anymore. She had actually used her money for important things. Things that would have never been important to her before. She didn't dress like she was rich anymore, like she was more important than everyone else. She didn't care how gorgeous she looked. She was just like a normal and regular person. She had paid everyone's hospital bills but she was still paying for Zack's. To her, the money she had spent on the bills was nothing. She had done it because she wanted to help. No one else had the money to pay for them anyway.

"I love you London. And I'm not just saying that." Cody said as he looked into London's brown eyes.

"I love you too Cody. I'm really sorry for the way I treated you and Zack in the past. I'm really sorry for the way I treated you in my web show. I hate that I was ever the way I was before the crash. I'm really happy I've changed since then." London said.

Cody smiled. "It's ok London. And you really have changed. I liked you before even though the way you treated me. But now, I _love_ you. I want to be with you." He said, holding hands.

London leaned forward and kissed Cody on the lips. Cody returned the kiss. Before they knew it, they found themselves kissing for a few minutes. They broke apart and looked at each other.

"It's your and Zack's birthdays soon." London said.

"I know. We'll be sixteen in a few weeks. I just hope he wakes up before then. It would just make it happier if he was awake to see us turning sixteen." Cody said.

"He will wake up Cody. I bet you he'll be awake for your sixteenth." London said.

"I hope so." Cody sighed. He looked back at his brother and starred at him deeply. "Come on Zack. You have to wake up. Don't give up. You can wake up. You're strong." He held onto Zack's limp hand with his left hand whilst his other hand was holding onto London's. Suddenly, tears came to Cody's eyes. He tried not to let them fall but he just couldn't. The tears began to fall down his face. "Please Zack. I miss hearing your voice. I miss hearing that sense of humor. I miss hearing you try to flirt with Maddie. I miss seeing your eyes. I miss you Zack. I need you here with me. I can't live seeing you like this anymore. I wish we were back at the Tipton, pulling pranks in the hotel. I wish that Moseby was shouting at us for being in the lobby. Please Zack."

Cody just starred at Zack, hoping for some sort of response but there was none. His hand didn't move, neither did his eyes. There was nothing. Just then, it hit Cody. The weak link between him and Zack vanished. The link that had been there ever since they had been born was gone. It suddenly felt like there was a hole in his heart.

"Zack?" Cody gasped.

"What's wrong Cody?" London asked, seeing there was something wrong.

"There's nothing. The link's gone. _He's_ gone." Cody said as he looked at London.

"Don't say that Cody." London said.

"I don't feel anything anymore. He's gone." Cody said. He stood up, letting Zack's limp hand fall to the bed. "I'm sorry Zack." He turned away from his brother and looked at London. London looked at him, seeing the sad expression in Cody's eyes.

Cody glanced one last time at Zack before he rushed out of the room, leaving a worried London watching him leave. She turned around and looked at Zack. "I won't let anything happen to him Zack. I promise. Just hang on in there. Don't give up the fight. Keep fighting for Cody." She stood up and rushed out the room after Cody, leaving Zack alone.

London rushed down the halls, in search of Cody. She figured out he would go to the cafeteria so she headed down there. Just as she got out of the elevator, she saw Cody running towards the entrance to the hospital. Carey and Maddie had saw Cody so they instantly went out to follow him but they were stopped by London.

"What happened London?" Carey asked concerned.

"It's ok Carey. Let me talk to him." London said. She rushed outside to the hospital to find Cody walking onto the busy road.

Carey and Maddie just stood on the spot. They were confused.

"Cody!" London shouted but Cody didn't stop. London ran over to the edge of the road. Cody was just stood in the middle of the road. Cody just starred at the car that was headed straight towards him.

"Cody!" London shouted. She quickly rushed out onto the road and pulled Cody onto the sidewalk.

Cody tried with all his might to get back onto the road but London was holding him back too hard.

"Noooooooo! Let me go!" Cody shouted.

"I'm not letting you go Cody." London said as she fought to keep her boyfriend in her arms.

"Let me go! I need to be with him!" Cody shouted.

"Cody, I'm not going to let you kill yourself." London said in a calm voice.

"Let me go." Cody said weakly, having lost most of his energy to break free. "I want to be with him." He weakly tried to pull away but it was no use. He didn't have enough strength anymore.

"You can't give up on him Cody." London said as she held onto Cody gentler.

Cody began to cry again. Tears fell down his face like a waterfall. The tears refused to stop from escaping. "I need him."

"He's still alive Cody. Don't let go." London said into Cody's ear.

"He's gone." Cody kept repeating the same two words over and over, believing it more every time it said it.

"He's not gone Cody. He's fighting for you. Fight for him." London said, holding Cody to her chest, comforting him. "He's not gone."

Soon the tears turned into light sobs that escaped her boyfriend's mouth.

"It's ok Cody. Ssssssh." London said. She felt weird about comforting Cody. She had never comforted anyone but she found she must be quite good at it as Cody was now calmer.

About ten minutes went by and Cody found he had hardly any energy left in him. He found there was no sobs left inside of him.

London looked at her boyfriend. "I think we should go back inside soon."

"I guess but I'm not going back up to his room." Cody whispered.

"We can't leave Zack alone." London said.

Cody looked at London. "He's gone though. It's just his body."

"Cody, don't say that. He's still in there. You might have a link with him but it doesn't mean he's gone Cody. He could have slipped deeper into the coma." London said trying to reassure Cody. She wasn't so sure if what she was telling him was true but she couldn't tell Cody that.

"Yeah but the link between us completely vanished. That has never happened." Cody said scared.

"You could get the link back Cody. Don't give up on him. He's fighting for you."

"How do you know that he's fighting?" Cody asked.

"Cody, he's your twin. He's Zack. He's your older brother. He would never give up fighting when he has a brother like you. You and Zack love each other. You know it. He wouldn't give up because he loves you too much. And neither would you." London said.

Cody smiled slightly. "Thanks London."

Cody and London stood up and started making their way back into the hospital. Once they were inside, Cody looked at Carey as she looked back at him.

"Are you ok honey?" Carey asked.

"I guess." Cody said, still sad. How could he possibly be happy right now? The link between him and Zack was no longer there. But he was starting to think that maybe London was right. He could have slipped deeper into the coma, so deep that the link vanished.

"What happened?" Maddie asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Cody said gently.

"I'll tell you later." London said to Carey and Maddie.

Carey and Maddie wanted to know but they decided they would wait until London was going to tell them.

The four started walking down the hallway towards the elevators. Once they got there, Maddie pressed the button and they waited. A few minutes later, they found themselves walking down the hall to Zack's room.

Cody was about to open the door to go inside but suddenly, he hesitated.

"Do you want to be alone with him Cody?" London asked her boyfriend.

"I don't know now." Cody said.

"Cody, you were with him before." Maddie said, wondering why Cody didn't want to go inside.

"I know b-but-"

But London interrupted him. "Go on Cody. He's still there."

Cody looked at London. He then looked back at the door and sighed. He opened the door and slowly walked in.

Everyone watched as he walked in. Carey and Maddie still didn't know that Cody had just nearly been killed.

Cody walked over and sat back in his seat and looked at Zack. "I'm sorry I walked out like that Zack. But I'm back now." He said, finding it awkward as he still thought Zack was gone. But he still didn't understand why it felt awkward to be with Zack, as he had been with him every day.

"Ummm." Cody said unsure what to say. "Zack, the reason I walked out before was because I thought you were gone. The link between us vanished so I thought you were gone. I still don't know if you are or not. I hope so much you're still in there. I love you so much Zack." Tears began to fall down his face as he held onto Zack's hand. "I can't live without you Zack. Please wake up."

Cody hoped and hoped that Zack would respond in some way but he didn't. He waited and waited but still, nothing happened. "Come on Zack."

A few minutes passed and still nothing happened. Just as Cody was about to stand up, Zack's fingers twitched slightly. Cody wasn't sure if what he had seen had been real. Suddenly, Cody gasped. He put his free hand to his heart and looked down. The link between him and Zack was back. That only meant one thing – Zack was not gone.

"Zack?" Cody asked completely shocked. He waited to see if Zack's fingers twitched again. It felt like hours passed to Cody when finally, his fingers twitched slightly.

Cody couldn't get over the shock. "Are you waking up Zack?" Things were going through Cody's mind right now. He was so happy that Zack might be waking up. He starred deeply at Zack, waiting anxiously.

Soon after, Zack's eyes began to flutter. Cody knew it was going to take quite awhile for Zack to wake up as he had been in the coma for three months. Zack's eyes suddenly stopped fluttering. The smile on Cody's face disappeared but he didn't give up on waiting. "Come on Zack. I know it's hard but you can do it. I know you can."

Zack must have heard those words because his eyes started to flutter again. This time he wasn't going to give up.

--

_Where am I? What's going on? Why's everything so dark? Where's Cody? He was here a minute ago. I'm scared. WHERE DID HE GO?? I wish he would come back. He promised he would stay with me. It's not as scary when he's here._

_Why can't I open my eyes? It feels like they're sealed with glue. It feels like I was just knocked out with a hammer. God my head hurts so much. I feel like I've been drugged so much. My throat feels so sore. I'm so tired, I wish I could go back to where I was before here. It was so much better there. There was no pain and no darkness. It was so calm but now, I'm here in this darkness with no way out. It's so scary here. _

_Where's everyone else? Where's Mom? Where's London? Where's Maddie? Where are they? I wish someone would come back. I hate it here so much. Why can't it be calm and peaceful like the other place? It was so painless there. I'll go back there for just a little while. Everyone should know how much I'm tired. There's just one thing – how do I get back there?_

--

"London, did he really try to kill himself?" Carey asked from outside Zack's room.

London nodded. "He said the link between them vanished. He thought Zack was gone."

"Carey, do you want to tell him?" Maddie asked Carey. London didn't know what Maddie was talking about.

"I need to. We can't keep this up forever." Carey said.

"What's wrong? What do you need to tell him?" London asked confused.

"I want to let him go." Carey said sadly.

London was shocked. "Carey, I think he's still here."

"London, he's been in the coma for three months. The doctor said that there's hardly any chance that he'll wake up. Even if he does, she said he would most likely have brain damage for the rest of his life." Maddie said.

London couldn't believe that Maddie and Carey wanted to let Zack go. Even though Cody believed that Zack was gone, she knew that he would never want them to let Zack go. He would hate them if he knew that Carey and Maddie wanted to let him go.

"For all you know, Zack could wake up now and he could be the same old Zack." London said with her voice slightly raised.

Carey was annoyed now. "It's my decision. He's not your son London. He's my son. You aren't even a relative. You don't have any say in this."

London looked hurt. "Why does Maddie then?" With that, she turned her back to Carey and Maddie and started walking down the hall but she was stopped by the sound of her name.

London turned around and looked at the two, "Maddie, don't talk to me. I can't believe you won't give Zack a chance." This time, she spoke to the two of them. "Just give Zack a chance but I doubt it that you will." She continued on walking down the hall. She wasn't leaving the hospital, she knew that Cody needed her support. She just wanted to have some time on her own to think.

--

_I can't wait until I get back inside the nice, calm place. At least I know there will be no pain or this horrible darkness there. _

_WAIT – I think I can hear someone coming in. I hope its Cody. I can't see. I wish I could but it's just so hard. _

_Someone's sitting next to me now. Their presence is so warm. I really hope its Cody. Just say something so I know who it is! _

"I'm sorry I walked out like that Zack. But I'm back now."

_It is Cody. CODY! You don't know how happy I am now that you're back. I wish you could hear me Codes. I wish you could see me._

"Ummm." _There's a pause. _"Zack, the reason I walked out before was because I thought you were gone. The link between us vanished so I thought you were gone. I still don't know if you are or not. I hope so much you're still in there. I love you so much Zack." _He's holding my hand now. His hand is so warm and comforting. _

_I love you too Codes. I'm not gone. I'm still here. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. I wanted to but now you're back, I'm staying right here. _

_He's crying. I can't let him cry again. I have to wake up! _"I can't live without you Zack. Please wake up." _I'm trying so hard to wake up Codes. It's just so hard. I'm not giving up. _

_Wait, why isn't he saying anything? Please say something Cody. _

"Come on Zack." _I heard him say. _

_Right, that's it. I'm waking up! No matter how much it hurts! Cody needs me! I'm trying to open my eyes but no matter how much I try, they won't open. Come on. I need to open my eyes but I can't. _

_Why can't I wake up?! It's driving me crazy. _

_I tried for a few minutes to open my eyes but I just couldn't. Come on! _

_Huh? I'm confused now. Where am I now? Everything's changing around me. It's not as dark anymore. It's lighter than before and the pain is so much worse. I can't be back in the painless and calm place. What is going on?_

_Wait, Cody's standing up. He's leaving! I can't let him! I have to wake up but I can't open my eyes though. I know what to do._

_With all the power I had inside of me, I tried to make my fingers move. I hoped so much my fingers had moved because I don't think I can do it again. Did Cody see my fingers move? I hope he did so bad. He must have because he isn't moving. He's just stood there. _"Zack?"

_I'm here Codes. I promise I'm not going anywhere. _

_He must think he's seeing things or something because he's not saying anything. He must be shocked. _

_I'll try again to make my fingers move. I have to. I can't let him down! All of a sudden, I feel more power inside of me. It isn't much but it's enough to make my fingers move again. Do it! _

_Once again, I tried to make my fingers move but this time, I found it slightly easier. Did it work? _

_. . . . . . ._

"Are you waking up Zack?"

_I'm trying to Codes. Right, I have to try and open my eyes again. NOW! I gathered some strength and tried to make my eyes open. This time, I can feel them moving. I know they are. Come on._

_I tried for about a minute but it is just no use. My eyes are just refusing to open. I can't do it anymore. _

"Come on Zack. I know it's hard but you can do it. I know you can."

_RIGHT. I'm not giving up. I have to wake up right now. He believes I can do it and I can! I have to. _

_I'm trying to make my eyes open and this time, I'm not giving up. I can feel my eyes moving again. Come on, just open. _

--

A huge smile was plastered on Cody's face as Zack's eyes opened.

Cody was still standing in the same place. He hadn't moved one inch. It was like he was glued to the floor. He was just so shocked.

Zack's eyes closed as soon as the light hit them.

"Zack, it's only the light." Cody said trying to persuade Zack to open his eyes again. It must have worked because he opened his eyes again.

It took a long time for Zack's eyes to adjust but when his vision was completely cleared, he saw Cody standing next to him with a smile on his face.

"Are you awake Zack?" Cody asked.

Zack weakly nodded. He looked around the room and saw he was in a hospital. He realized there was no else in the room besides Cody.

"Zack, you're in hospital. Everyone's outside." Cody said confirming Zack's thoughts.

Cody suddenly looked up. _Oh god, everyone's still outside. I completely forgot. _He thought to himself.

"I'll be right back Zack. I need to tell everyone you're awake." Cody said. He turned to leave but was stopped by his arm being weakly pulled. Cody looked at Zack. "I promise I'll be right back."

Zack looked at Cody and let go of Cody's hand. His hand fell back onto the bed as he was so weak.

Cody rushed out the door and looked at Carey and gave her a get-in-here-now look.

"What's wrong Cody?" Maddie asked.

"He's awake!" Cody exclaimed.

"Cody he can't be. The doctor said he wouldn't wake up." Carey said sadly.

"I don't care what the doctor said. He's awake." Cody said.

"Are you sure Cody?" Maddie asked.

Cody nodded. "Why would I lie?" He was so excited that Zack had woken up, he hadn't even realized that his girlfriend was no where in site. "Where's London?"

"She left." Maddie said sadly.

"What? She can't of." Cody said not believing it.

"It's true."

"Oh." Cody said. "But Mom, he's really awake."

Cody went back inside with Carey and Maddie behind them. They looked at Zack and saw that his eyes were open. Cody rushed back over and held Zack's hand. "I told you I'd be back."

Carey and Maddie walked around to the other side of Zack's bed and looked at him.

Zack looked at the two.

"Zack, I'm so happy you're awake." Carey said as she bent down and kissed his forehead.

"We all are Zack." Maddie said.

"Maddie, I know he's just woken up but do you think you could try and find London? She needs to know." Cody said, unaware of what had happened between the three women.

Maddie sighed. "Ok. I'll see you soon Zack." She walked away from Zack's bed and left.

"Mom, we need to get Dr. Carter." Cody said.

"I know. I'll go." Carey said. She kissed Zack's forehead once more. "I love you so much Zack."

Zack looked back at Cody. He wished he could hug Cody and say thank you but he couldn't. All he could muster was holding onto Cody's hand the best he could.

"I love you Zack. I promised in the jet that I would always be here for you and I have." Cody said.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Like I said, I will try and update as soon as I can. I'm going to try and see if I can get chapter 11 done within a week. **

**See you guys**

**xCole-and-Dylan-rockx**


	11. Near The End

**Diclaimer: I've been forgetting to put one in. I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody or the characters. Disney Channel own it. I own nothing more than Dr. Carter and the story. **

**A/N : Hey guys. I'm back with chapter 11. Sorry it took me a week longer than I said. As some of you know but I lost my memory pen but i found it the day after I put the authors note up. I've just finished it now so I thought I would finally update and let you awesome readers finally get the chance to read it. **

**This story is almost at an end now. This is the last chapter guys but there's gonna be a epilogue so it's not over yet. I've been trying to decide what I'm going to do for the sequel so it will take me a while to get the sequel up. **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 11 – Near The End**

A few minutes had gone by and Carey hadn't come back with Dr. Carter yet. Maddie and London were yet to come back either. Cody figured they would be back soon. He knew the hospital was a big place.

Cody was still standing next to Zack, holding his hand and looking down at him. Zack was looking back at him slightly confused. He didn't understand why he was in the hospital or what had happened to him. He had had no idea that he had been in a coma for three months. He didn't know he and Cody were going to be 16 in just two weeks.

"It's ok Zack. They'll be back soon." Cody said.

Just then, the door opened and Carey walked in with Dr. Carter. Dr. Carter and Carey walked over to the bed.

"Zack, can you hear me?" Dr. Carter asked as she stood over Zack. "If you understand me, blink twice."

Zack blinked his eyes twice.

"Good. I'm Dr. Carter. I've been your doctor this whole time. Do you know where you are?"

Zack blinked his eyes twice again.

"Ok. Now, you're hooked up to a ventilator. I'm just going to turn it off and then take the tube that is down your throat out. Do you understand?"

Zack blinked again.

Cody moved out of the way so Dr. Carter could reach over to the ventilator. She pressed the switch off and as soon as she did, the sound of the machine working instantly stopped. She then stood back over Zack and unplugged the thick, blue tube from the tube that was down his throat.

"Zack, on the count of three, I need you to take a deep breath and blow as hard as you can." Dr. Carter said as she removed the tape from the tube.

Carey and Cody were both holding onto Zack's hands. Carey had to be careful that she didn't disrupt the IV in Zack's hand.

"Ok, 1. . . 2. . . 3. . ." Dr. Carter said. On three, Zack took a deep breath and blew as hard as he could as Dr. Carter pulled the tube out.

As soon as the tube was out, Zack began coughing violently.

"It's ok Zack." Cody said.

Dr. Carter turned the oxygen on and put an oxygen mask on Zack's face. "Take deep breaths Zack."

Zack did as he was told and soon the coughing stopped. He weakly let go of Carey's hand and tried to lift his arm up but found it too heavy. He dropped his arm back onto the bed.

"Do you want some water Zack?" Cody asked, his twin senses kicking into action.

Zack nodded weakly.

Dr. Carter poured some water into a cup and put a straw into it. She took the mask off Zack's face and held the cup in front of him.

Zack lifted his head slightly and put his mouth around the straw. He sucked on the straw and let the water flow into his mouth. He was so thankful he could have some water as his throat was so dry.

Dr. Carter moved the cup away from Zack, much to Zack's dismay. He would have drunk the whole cup if he could have. His head fell back onto the pillow as Dr. Carter put the oxygen mask back on his face.

Dr. Carter removed her stethoscope from her neck and put the ends into her ears. She placed the cold metal onto Zack's chest. "Take a deep breath for me Zack."

Zack breathed in deeply and released it.

"One more time and then you can rest."

Zack did the same thing again.

"His chest sounds good." Dr. Carter said to Carey and Cody.

The two nodded.

Dr. Carter looked back at her patient. "Zack, you'll have to wear that mask for a day ok?"

Zack weakly nodded.

The doctor lifted the top of Zack's bed up so he was lying at an angle. "I guess I'll leave you then. I'll be back later to check on him."

"Can I speak to you outside Dr. Carter?" Carey asked.

"Sure. Get some rest Zack."

Dr. Carter and Carey left the room, closing the door behind them.

"I know you said he might have brain damage but does he?"

"I'll examine him later on properly. Right now, I want to let him have some rest. I'll come back in a couple of hours. But looking at Zack's most recent brain scan, it appears he'll most likely suffer from some memory loss. He might not remember anything from the past two or three years. But we'll find out later for sure." Dr. Carter explained.

Carey nodded. "Thank you doctor."

Dr. Carter nodded. "See you soon Mrs. Martin." She walked away with a smile on her face. She was happy she had been wrong. She really hadn't wanted to let Zack go and she was happy she didn't have to.

Carey was just about to go back into the room when she saw Maddie and London walking down the hall.

"Carey. Is he really awake?" London asked as she ran up.

Carey nodded. "I can't believe it. He's off the ventilator now. The doctor put him on some oxygen."

"That's great Carey." London said. "Look, I'm sorry about before."

"It's ok London." Carey said. "I'm sorry too London. I didn't mean what I said. I'm sorry I said you didn't have a choice. I should have listened to you. I just didn't think he was going to wake up."

"We're both sorry London." Maddie said.

"It's ok." London said.

Maddie smiled at her best friend. London smiled back and gave her a hug.

"Do you want to be alone with Zack and Cody?" London asked.

"If you don't mind." Carey said.

"Why would we mind? You need to have some family time together." Maddie said.

"Thanks girls." Carey said, feeling the happiest she had never been before in her life. She was just so relieved that Zack had woken up. Zack and Cody were the most important to her and they always would be. They would be until the day she died. Even when she did, she would watch over them and protect them. She would be their guardian angel.

Carey opened the door and walked in. She closed the door behind her and looked over at her two boys.

Cody looked at Carey from his seat. "He fell asleep a few minutes ago."

Carey nodded. She walked over and sat on the opposite side of the bed. She wrapped her fingers gently around Zack's hand and began stroking it with her thumb. "Maddie and London are outside."

Cody smiled. "Where was London?"

"I don't know. Maddie didn't say. But it doesn't matter now. We're all here for him." Carey said.

"Dad isn't." Cody said with a low voice.

"Just forget about your dad. You and Zack have me and that's all you need." Carey said quietly.

Cody sighed. He looked back at his sleeping brother and smiled. "I can't believe he finally woke up."

There was a few minutes silence in the room until Carey broke the silence. "Cody, London told me and Maddie that you nearly got killed." She said looking at her youngest son.

Cody looked at his mom and sighed. "I know and it won't happen again. I was just scared. I thought he was gone. I didn't know what to do. I wasn't thinking. You should thank London, she saved my life and she convinced me that Zack was going to wake up. And she was right."

"Don't worry. I was going to anyway." Carey said.

The two looked back at Zack and watched him again in silence.

_**A few hours later. . . **_

A few hours had gone by and Zack was still asleep. Cody knew that he would be asleep for awhile as he was so weak. London and Maddie had sat with him for awhile and they were just so happy to see him off the ventilator.

At the moment, Cody was sitting with Zack alone. Carey, Maddie and London had gone to get something _real _to eat. Something that wasn't from the hospital cafeteria.

Cody was just watching Zack whilst holding his hand, waiting for him to wake up again. He didn't have to wait much longer as Zack's eyes started to flutter.

Soon after, Zack's eyes opened. He looked at Cody and saw he had a smile on his face.

"Hey bro. How you feeling?" Cody asked.

"Ok I guess." Zack said quietly. His voice was raspy and it seemed to Cody like Zack's voice was strained. Almost like it was hard for him to speak.

"What happened?"

"You've been in a coma. We were in a plane crash." Cody explained.

Zack looked confused. He didn't remember anything about the plane crash. "What?"

"Don't you remember?"

Zack shook his head.

"London was taking us to Beverly Hills for a vacation but a storm hit and London's jet crashed into the sea. We all got out though." Cody said.

Zack knew what had happened now but only because Cody had told him. He didn't remember any of it. He didn't know why London had supposed to be taking everyone on vacation. He didn't even know that he and Cody were going to be 16 in two weeks. He thought he was nearly 14. He didn't remember anything that had happened in the past two years. . .

"Are you ok?" Zack asked weakly.

"Yeah I am now." Cody said. "When we were on the jet, you made me promise you that I would always be there for you and I kept it. I stayed behind in the jet to get you out Zack. Mom told me that I got you in just in time."

"You did that for me?" Zack asked.

"Of course. I couldn't break my promise to you Zack. You're my twin. I love you too much. I would never leave you behind." Cody said, meaning every word.

Zack smiled from underneath his mask. "Ditto."

Cody smiled again. "You should get some more rest."

"I'm fine." Zack said. He still didn't full understand what had happened but he decided to leave it.

"We're 16 in two weeks you know." Cody said with a smile on his face.

Zack looked confused. "Huh?"

"Didn't you know?"

"How long was I in a coma?" Zack asked.

"Over three months." Cody said.

"Oh. Cody, we're not 16. We're gonna be 14." Zack said still confused.

This time Cody looked confused. _I can't believe he thinks we're only 13. He mustn't remember the last two years. I'm going to have to tell Mom and Dr. Carter. This can't be good. . . _He thought to himself.

"Zack, we're going to be 16. We were 14 two years ago." Cody said once again.

Just then, the door opened and Dr. Carter walked in.

"Hey guys." Dr. Carter said.

"Dr. Carter?" Cody asked.

"Yes Cody?" Dr. Carter asked.

"Can I talk to you outside?"

"Sure. You and your mom talk to me outside a lot." Dr. Carter laughed.

Cody stood up and looked at Zack. "I'll be right back Zack. I promise."

Zack nodded weakly.

Cody released hold of Zack's hand and walked outside the room with the doctor behind.

"I know you said to my mom before that you think Zack could have memory loss. I think he does." Cody said.

"Are you sure Cody?" Dr. Carter asked.

"Yeah. He thinks we're only 13."

"So he doesn't remember anything from the past two years?" Dr. Carter asked, but it was more of a fact.

Cody nodded. "How long do you think it will be until he remembers everything?"

"I don't know. It could take him a few days, weeks, or months to remember. He might not ever remember. You should help him try to remember things from the past two years. It could help his memory to come back quicker."

"Just tell him stories and general things like the fact we're in high school?"

"That's right." Dr. Carter said.

"Thanks Dr. Carter." Cody said.

"Like I say every time, it's just my job." Dr. Carter said with a smile. "I still need to examine him properly. I want to see if he can answer some questions as well."

Cody and Dr. Carter walked back into the room and found Zack was asleep again. They walked over to Zack's bed. Cody sat back down and held Zack's hand again.

Dr. Carter put the ends of her stethoscope in her ears and placed the metal onto Zack's chest. "Is your mom, Maddie and London down in the cafeteria again?" She asked as she listened to Zack's chest.

"No. They went out for some _real _food." Cody said.

Dr. Carter laughed slightly. "I can't believe they've stomached eating the food this whole time."

"I know. I can't stand it." Cody laughed.

"The smell of it put me off years ago." Dr. Carter said as she put her stethoscope back around her neck. She got a small torch out of her pockets and shined it into Zack's eyes.

Suddenly, Zack woke up from the light. He moaned.

"Sorry I woke you Zack." Dr. Carter said.

Zack looked at the doctor and then looked at Cody.

"Zack, are you up to answering some questions?" Dr. Carter asked her patient.

"I guess." Zack said weakly.

"Ok Zack. First question. What's your full name?"

"Zachary Thomas Martin." Zack said.

Cody nodded.

"Good. Now how old are you?"

"13." Zack said.

"Zack, we're 15." Cody said.

"It's ok Cody." Dr. Carter said. "Right, when were you born?"

"16 September 1992." Zack answered.

Cody nodded again.

"Good. Just two more questions and then you can rest."

Zack nodded.

"What year is it?"

"2006."

"Ok. Where do you live?"

"The Tipton Hotel." Zack responded.

"That's good Zack. You can rest now." Dr. Carter said.

"Go back to sleep Zack. I'll be right here with you Zack." Cody said.

Zack closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"You're right Cody. He still thinks he's only 13." Dr. Carter said.

Just then, the door opened and Carey walked in.

"Hey mom." Cody said.

"Hi Cody. Is Zack ok?" Carey asked slightly concerned.

"Mrs. Martin, I'm afraid Zack has memory loss. It seems he doesn't remember anything from the past two years." Dr. Carter said.

"So he does have brain damage?" Carey asked.

"He does Mrs. Martin but it isn't too serious right now."

"How long could it be until he remembers everything?"

"Like I told Cody, it could take a few days or weeks. He might not remember for a few years." Dr. Carter said.

Carey nodded.

"I'll come back tonight before I leave to check him over again. He'll need to have another CT scan tomorrow to make sure there's nothing wrong besides the memory loss."

Carey and Cody nodded.

"See you later guys." Dr. Carter said. She left leaving the three Martins' alone.

Carey walked over and sat opposite from Cody, like she usually did. She held onto Zack's hand, again making sure she didn't disturb the IV.

"Where's Maddie and London?" Cody asked.

"They're outside." Carey said as she looked at her youngest son.

Cody looked back at his sleeping brother. "When do you think he'll be off the oxygen?"

"Dr. Carter said when we got here that he would be on it for about a day or two." Carey said, remembering what the doctor had told her three months ago.

There was a few minutes silence until Cody spoke again. "I hope he'll remember everything soon." He said as he looked at Carey.

"I know you do honey. I want him to remember too. It just might take some time." Carey said. She knew that Zack might not ever remember everything and it scared her. She wished that none of this had happened to Zack. She wished they were all back at the Tipton, to how it was over three months ago. But she knew that it would be awhile.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review because you all know how much I love getting them. **

**xCole-and-Dylan-rockx**


	12. Epilogue

**Diclaimer: I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody or any of the characters. Disney owns it. I just own the story and the doctors. **

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry it's took me awhile to update. I actually finished this on Friday but I couldn't post it until now coz the internet wasn't working until now. I can't believe this is it you guys. I'm sad that this has finished now but I'm happy coz it's my first ever story I've finished. But you guys have the sequel to look forward to. It's called Live or Let Go and it should be up in a couple of weeks because I'm still trying to get the story plot right and then I'll have to write the first chapter. **

**I hope you guys all enjoy this Epilogue. It's shorter than the other chapters but I still think it came out pretty good. Please read and review! **

**Epilogue**

_**Narrator (Cody)**__**: It's been about three weeks since Zack woke up from his coma but he's still in the hospital. Just two more days until he's released. Then we can finally go back to Boston. **_

_**Zack got his memory back and he seems like the same old Zack. It didn't take very long for him to remember what had happened in the last two years but I think it helped because we all told him things that had happened to us. . . **_

_BEGIN FLASHBACK_

"_Zack, about a year and a half ago, you and Cody got grounded for three weeks." Maddie said._

_Zack smiled. "What did we do that time to get grounded?" _

"_You booked a bug convention that was supposed to be at the St. Mark. We were looking after the bugs but you got scared of a spider and you let all the bugs out. We had to search the hotel for them." Cody said._

_Zack laughed. _

"_It was all your fault you know Zack." Cody said._

"_It still sounds funny." Zack said. _

"_You didn't like it then. Neither of us was allowed to leave the hotel room, unless we had to go to school." Cody said._

"_The usual punishment." Zack said._

"_Yeah but we never got stuck in the hotel room for three weeks before. And you didn't get to see Maddie for the whole time."_

_  
"What?! I had three weeks without my sweet thang?" Zack asked._

_Maddie and Cody rolled their eyes._

"_Yes you did Zack. And the first thing you did as soon as you and Cody were free to leave the hotel room – you rushed down to the lobby and hugged me for about half an hour ago." Maddie said._

_Zack laughed again. "I think I remember that now. And still after half an hour, I didn't want to let you go. Mom and Cody had to pull me off you."_

_Cody and Maddie smiled. _

"_Yes. We did." Cody said, happy that Zack had remembered something else. _

_END FLASHBACK_

_**Me and Zack turned 16 last week and it was great. We had a birthday cake and presents. It was like a small miniature party in Zack's hospital room. Even though dad wasn't there, me and Zack were still happy. We really hadn't planned on having a big birthday but we hadn't planned on getting in a plane crash and Zack slipping into a coma. . . **_

_BEGIN FLASHBACK_

"_Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday Zack and Cody. Happy birthday to you." Everyone sang as Mom brought in a__ cake lighted with 16 candles for Zack and Cody._

_They __got ready to make a wish._

"_Make a wish guys." Maddie said happily._

_Zack and Cody looked at each other and then nodded. They looked back at their cake and blew hard on it. All the candles went out and everyone in the room shouted. _

"_What did you wish for?" London asked._

"_We can't tell you otherwise it won't come true." Cody said with a smile._

_Zack smiled again._

_END FLASHBACK _

_**London had bought Zack a cool new skateboard for a get well present and he loved it. I must admit I was really jealous but he said he would let me ride it sometimes. Apparently, she already had bought it way before he even woke up. She wanted to keep it a secret as she didn't want to give our hopes up on him not waking up.**_

_**When Zack remembered everything, he asked about Dad and I had no choice but to tell him what had happened. Zack was annoyed with him but he was mostly upset. Zack actually believed Dad would stay this time. I was hoping he would stay for Zack but he didn't. I wanted to believe it too but I knew he wouldn't stay. . . **_

_BEGIN FLASHBACK_

"_Codes, was Dad here when I was in a coma?" Zack asked._

_Cody sighed. "Yeah he was. But he left like he usually does." Cody said sadly. "He was here after the plane crash for about a month but then he had enough. I'm sorry bro."_

_Zack looked sad. "It's ok. You didn't make him leave."_

_Cody looked at Zack. "Zack, I argued with him. It was my fault." _

"_Codes, he always leaves. How can you say it's your fault?" Zack said looking into Cody's eyes._

"_I was shouting at him for never being here for us. For _you_." Cody said._

_Zack's facial expression suddenly changed as he had just realized something. "Look bro, I know he's never here when I've been in the hospital but I don't care anymore. Ok I did but I was stupid. I was stupid thinking he would actually stay and not walk out. I don't need him anymore. I've got _you_ to be here for me. I've got Mom and Maddie and London. You guys are my family. You guys are important to me. Not dad." _

"_We've got each other." Cody said, a smile spreading across his face. "I will keep the promise I made to you that I will always be here for you and I will. Forever and ever I will be here for you whenever you need me. I'll never leave you." _

_Zack smiled. "I love you bro." _

"_I love you too Zack." Cody said._

"_Oh and Cody?" _

"_Yeah?" _

"_If you tell anyone about this conversation, I will kill you. I've got a reputation you know." Zack said._

_Cody laughed._

_END FLASHBACK _

_**Me and London are still going strong together. I just can't believe we're dating. And London's really changed in the p**__**ast few months. She is nothing like she used to be back when we were 12. . . **_

_BEGIN FLASHBACK_

"_Cody?" London asked._

"_Yeah London?" Cody asked as he looked away from his sleeping brother._

"_I wonder how Moseby's going to react when he sees us again." _

"_He'll probably run away screaming like he did when we were leaving the hotel." Cody joked._

_London laughed slightly. "I think he's missed us all." _

"_Yeah. He'll want to see you the most though." Cody said. "I mean, he's like a dad to you." _

"_I know." London said. _

"_But we'll be back soon." Cody said. A thought came to his head. "Do you think we'll still have a suite back at the hotel?"_

"_I hope so. If he doesn't, I'll sort it out personally." London said with a smile._

_Cody smiled at her girlfriend._

_END FLASHBACK_

_**Mom's got a new boyfrien**__**d and we both approve of him. Me and Zack are happy for Mom. She deserves someone who's good for her. Mom actually met him at the hospital. He's called Mark and he's from Boston. Yes, if you didn't guess but he's a doctor. Mom bumped into him the other day and ever since, she sees him nearly every night. They've been talking to each other a lot but me and Zack don't mind. . .**_

_BEGIN FLASHBACK_

"_Carey, I know you're waiting for your son to be released but I was just wondering when you were all planning on getting back to __Boston." Mark said._

"_We'll probably be going back a few days after Zack is released." Carey said as she sat with Mark in the hospital cafeteria. _

_Mark nodded. "It's just that I'm planning on going back to Boston in a few weeks and I was hoping I will see you there." _

"_I'm sure you will. We've lived in Boston for over 5 years. We've lived in the Tipton hotel ever since then." _

"_It sounds good. You must make some good money for being the Head Liner at the Tipton." _

"_It's enough to keep me and my boys living there. But we barely survive as Zack and Cody cause so much trouble."_

_END FLASHBACK_

_**I told Zack a few days ago that I nearly killed myself in the street and he was shocked. . . **_

_BEGIN FLASHBACK_

"_Cody, I can't believe you wanted to die." Zack said sadly._

"_I know. I don't know what happened but the link between us disappeared so I thought you were gone. I just thought there was no point in living." Cody said, now regretting the fate he nearly faced. "I thought you'd given up Zack."_

"_Cody, I will never give up. I won't ever leave you." Zack said, the two brothers looking deeply into each other's eyes. "If I physically leave, I will still be with you forever and ever."_

"_You mean it?" Cody asked._

"_Of course I do. You're my brother. I love you Cody." Zack said._

"_Ditto." Cody said smiling. "You should thank London. She saved my life." _

"_I know. I think I'll be nicer to her from now on." Zack said. "But she's really changed."_

"_I know. I still can't believe we're going out." Cody said happy._

"_I told you that she would feel the same way about you." Zack said._

"_I know. Thanks Zack, you were right."_

"_No problem brotha." Zack said smiling._

_END FLASHBACK _

_**It's weird, Maddie's been acting strange lately. Especially around Zack. I asked London about it and she had no idea about it. We're all wondering what's going on but I'm sure we'll find out sooner or later.**_

_**We all can't wait to get back to Boston. I think we all want to go back just as much as each other. London misses the hotel and her suite – not because of all her diamonds but because she misses her bed. It was strange hearing London say that she wanted her bed back because I'm so used of her being in love with her money. Maddie misses the Tipton too. But she misses her family. I mean, she hasn't seen them in over three months. Mom just can't wait to get back. And as for me and Zack, we miss everything about Boston. We would hate to admit this but we miss Mr. Moseby. Of course we miss all of our friends but we'll be able to see them all soon. School started two weeks ago and I'm missing it now. Me and Zack are both gonna have a lot of make-up work to do. Knowing Zack, I'll probably end up doing half of his work plus mine. I know thing though, I'm so going to be tired.**_

_**Remember when Mom told me and Zack we were grounded before the crash? Well, we got grounded. Well, not yet anyway. Mom said she had remembered and she had told Zack when he was in the coma that we wouldn't be punished until Zack recovered fully. I don't know if she has remembered about it now and I hope she hasn't but knowing Mom, she will have remembered. I really hope we don't get grounded. But if she has forgot, then I'm going to keep that between me and Zack. Hehehe. Well, I'm sure you get why I don't want to remind mom. Can you blame us for not wanting to get grounded? Seriously. **_

_**I'm just happy that we all survived this summer. I'm happy **_**Zack**_** survived through it. I'm not surprised though, he's strong. **_

_**There isn't much left to say now but there's just one more thing I have to say and that is:**_

**THE END**

**A/N: Well that's it you guys. I hope you all enjoyed reading this just as much as I did writing it. Remember to review and let me know what you thought of it. Any constructive critism is welcome. Don't forget to look out for the sequel that should be up in about two weeks. I know it takes me a few weeks to update but that's because i take my time and it's hard to write it seens as i always homework to do. I'm also working on a few other stories so I should be putting some of them up within the two weeks. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed to this story. I'm so grateful towards everyone who took the time to read and review. It means a lot to me. **

**See you guys soon! **

**xCole-and-Dylan-rockx**


End file.
